Bewitched
by SnowPancakez
Summary: It all started with a village burning. After the death of his people, Naruto had loathed the Uchiha family but Sasuke's different. Will Naruto be able to tell the raven about his family or will it all fall apart around him? SasuNaru,yaoi,rated M
1. Chapter 1

** Yet another story for me. This is my third fic and it's a halloween fic. I'll try my best to keep these chapters filled with mysteries and craz Naruto stupidity. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**"Kyuubi speaking to Naruto through thoughts"**

_"Thinking"_

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

_In the Beginning.._

Smoke burned the morning sky as the sun came up. Screams filled the air as a small village of witches were killed and raided. Soldiers clad in metal ran after women, men and children. The magic containers begged to be spared, begged their children be left alive but it was futile.

"Have you found _him,_ yet?" the commander yelled from under his metal mask. His underlings shook theirs heads and ran off to find _him_.

The Kings royal guards burned the houses of the witch folk and brutally killed many of them. Some escaped but did not get very far; arrows decorated their backs. "Sir! We've spotted _him_ and his wife!"

"Fire!" Arrows went flying at the two running figures. The tall blonde man that was running along side his wife turned and put his hand up. His lips moved and a pulse of magic went through the air. The arrows turned and went back to their masters, each making their mark. The blonde man then, turned and ran with his beloved.

The women had a small bundle in her arms; her three day old son. The baby was fast asleep, his little tan face was full of peace. His golden hair flew wildly as his mother ran. "Kushina, run." the women, Kushina, turned to her husband. "What? Your running with me!" The tall blonde man clasped her free hand then kissed it, "I'm sorry, my beauty but you will never get away with our boy if I don't hold them back. Go."

"Minato! I won't-"

"No! You will go! Get Naruto to saftey and take _him_." Minato, started to rub his hands together and they glowed bright red. A coo filled the air as a red kitten appeared in his hands. The kitten looked like a fox, yellow eyes outlined with black, his whiskers zig zagged across his little cheeks. "I couldn't.. He.."

"He'll protect little Naruto from hunters like these bastards! Go Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki and wait out the centuries with out baby and little Kyuubi. Go!" the blonde man pushed her then turned, his white cape swirled.

He held his hands up and looked at the men clad in metal then smirked. A sword came to his hands and he ran at them. Minato stabbed right through the armour. The tall blonde man killed several men before he was kicked down by an unknown foot. The golden sword went flying into the grass to the blonde mans left and he growled.

"What do we have here? Minato Namikaze, it's so nice to see you again." a dark voice said. "Last time we met, you made my right eye completely useless!" The commander kicked Minato in the ribs then drew his sword and put it to the blondes neck.

"M..Madara.. you.." the blonde man choked out.

"I was your partner, yes but not your friend. The Uchiha's are witch hunters! You let us in and we killed your family. Any last words, scum?"

"The..correct term...is..is Warlock.."

"What?"

"Y..you.. called us witches...the.. term.. is Warlock.."

Madara started to laugh then beheaded his families greatest enemy. He threw his sword at one of his guards and bent down to pick up Minato's prized sword, The Yondaime, and cackled up into the sky.

"Find his wife and child then execute them!" he yelled at his guard.

"There long gone, sir! We had the hounds look for them but they can't pick up the scent." The other guards stiffened as Madara turned to the young and new, who stupidly spoke. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Sir, I- arrhhggg.." the young boy gurgled as a sword went through his body and he fell limp into the grass, making it blood red. "If the hounds can't find them, that's not very good.. They have _him_.. We'll just look, won't we?" Madara walked away with his men and failed to notice Kushina with her small bundle.

She wiped her tears and looked down at her fatherless son, the little baby had bonded with the Kyuubi kitten and he was now hugging the little furball into his small chest. Three whiskers had already formed on his face, meaning that little Naruto had become one with his magical pet. "Oh my baby... We'll live centuries in hiding until someone kills that bastard.."

Kushina looked around for any of the Uchiha's. She saw none so she ran into the night, her long tunic fluttering around her feet. Her son would have to learn the ways of magic and she had to teach him but not until civilization forgot about their kind...

~.~

_Thousands of Centuries later.._

_Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!_

"Aarrghhh..shut up...'m sleepin.." A large tan hand beat on the toad alarm clock to keep it quiet. His golden hair was sprawled absolutely everywhere and his azure eyes cracked open a little. He sat up and rubbed his whiskered cheeks then yawned as he stretched.

"Mmm.." the tan boy smacked his lips and failed to notice the ball of fur he kicked off the bed.

"What the hell, kit? I was sleeping too!" the furball yelled as it jumped back on the bed. The blonde looked at the cat like it was an alien then yawned again. " 'M sorry, Kyuubi. Today is the first day of college and- aahhhh." a yawn interrupted his sentence.

"Shut up, get dressed and leave me the fuck alone." Kyuubi growled, its golden eyes glowing a dangerous yellow. "Go away, Naruto.."

"Fine, jerk." Naruto grumbled and got out of the bed. He hissed as his feet hit the cold wood floor and walked into the bathroom to get ready for his day. The blonde witch came out thirty minutes later, his hair combed into spikes, no gel added.(Wink wink) Naruto went to his closet and slipped on a orange shirt, faded blue jeans and black converse. And since it was getting close to winter, he put on a orange hoodie with a black swirl in the middle.

The blonde yawned as he went downstairs. He looked around the kitchen for his ramen and groaned. Naruto then smiled like a kid in a candy shop and winked at a bowl then flicked his wrist at the cabnet that held his life line. The bowl went into the air and floated towards the sink, the water ran into the bowl. The bowl then proceeded to the microwave, the ramen plopped into it and then delicous noodles went into the microwave. "Being a witch is awesome."

The microwave beeped and Naruto got his ramen. He slurped it down in record time then grabbed his bag and was out the door.

Naruto whistled as he walked from his dorm room to his college campus. Konoha College was the best to the blonde, except for a certain prick bastard that was accepted in with him. Naruto growled like an animal as the bastards face popped into his mind. Sasuke Uchiha was a pretty rich boy that could get any pussy he wanted. It took all of Naruto's will power not to make a piano fall out of the sky and crash that asshole.

"Fuckin' primpy princess Uchihas.. I hate 'em." he mumbled as he walked past people to get to the office. He needed his schedule. The blonde hoped he got art or music. Naruto's mother made him learn how to paint, sketch, draw, and all that crap. Then she made him learn how to play the most boring instrument on the planet! The violin.

That damn thing was how he met Sasuke. The bastard played the violin also and Naruto sat next to him in orchestra. Worst class he had. Naruto finally found the office and entered. But what do you know! Sasuke was standing there with his bastardly brother, Itachi. "Fuckin' fantastic." Naruto muttered sarcastically and waited behind the Uchiha's. He tapped his foot impatiently and kept sighing. "Would you shut the fuck up, Uzumaki?" Sasuke finally growled out.

"It's a free country, Uchiha. I'm here for my violin and schedule so _please_ hurry." The blonde witch said, not looking at the Uchiha.

"We're almost done, kid." Itachi turned to Naruto, his face completely emtionless. Naruto felt the chills run over him and his stomach flip flopped. He was scared shitless of the oldest Uchiha. "Are you going to be playing the piano this semester, dobe?" Sasuke said, cutting the silence. "Tayuya-sensei said that I could play both. Why, teme?"

"Just wondering. Your loud voice makes me lose concentration so I was hoping you wouldn't sit next to me." the young raven huffed then brushed past Naruto. The blonde caught that cocky smirk and boiled from the core. "Mother fucker... I'll show you, ya prissy princess!"

Naruto finally got his violin case and a slip containing his classes. He read them out loud as he reached his locker:

_Class 1: Music class/Room 109 .O Tayuya_

_Class 2: Math/Room 300 .H Kakashi_

_Class 3: Literature/Room 789 .U Iruka_

_Lunch Period/Cafeteria_

_Class 4: Art/Room 665 .I Deidara_

The blonde witch nearly tore his face in half with the smile he was wearing. He loved Deidara-sensei! He was a fellow spell caster but he retired from using his magical powers and is going steady with the oldest Uchiha. Naruto made his way through the crowd and got to his Music class. He waved to Sakura, Hinata and Shino.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed.

"H-hi..n-naruto-k..kun.." Hinato said in her quiet voice, a blush adorning her cheeks. She played the chello better than anyone and had a huge crush in Naruto. She had lavender eyes and navy blue hair that went down to the end of her back. Hinato wore her purple shirt and long black skirt with her sandals. She was to shy to show to much skin.

"Naruto! You blockhead!" Sakura socked the blonde in the head. She had jade eyes with short bubble gum pink hair. She had a green tank top on that complemented her figure with a red shirt, black stockings went to her knees. Her high heels dug into Naruto's foot. Sakura played the flute.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked and rubbed the forming bump on his blonde head.

"You never visited me during the summer!"

"I was visiting family _all _summer! Jesus!"

"Oh.. You could've called!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan.."

Sakura was about to say something when girls in their class started to squeak and squeal. Sasuke has entered the room, carrying his violin case after him. "Why can't those harpies ever leave him alone?" Sakura grumbled. She didn't have a crush on Sasuke since their Junior year in high school. They went on a date, had sex and never spoke for a whole year. Then they became friends and Sasuke joined their little group of friends. Yay..

"He's a prissy princess that has a stick so far up his ass that his sense of humour went with his ass virginity." Naruto snorted as Sasuke was surrounded by a sea of women. Sakura socked right in the middle of that blonde head and grunted "Blockhead." The pinkette waved Sasuke over to their group and the raven pushed his way to them. "Dobe." he grunted towards Naruto

"Teme." the blonde grunted back.

"Why can't you two get along? You both play the violin." Sakura asked them.

Sasuke just shrugged as he took out his violin, his 'baby'. "Weeellll, Sasuke is, like I said, a prissy princess that has a stick so far-"

"At least I can get some, Uzumaki."

"I could get some if I wanted too!" It was true, Naruto was very handsome and romantic but he just _couldn't _have _sex_ with _anyone_. He was a witch and had great control over his magic it's just during pleasure he loses his control and it just pours out of his body. He could turn his partner into a moose or something gruesome. Naruto shivered at the image.

"Your just scared, pussy." Sasuke grunted as he was punched in the shoulder by the blonde. "Naruto Uzumaki isn't a pussy! I can do anything you can dish out, Uchiha!"

"Hn. You couldn't stay a night in the old Uchiha mansion, idiot." the raven smirked as Naruto's face went red with anger. Naruto exploded and held out his hand. "Deal, teme?"

"Deal, dobe."

~.~

Oh the horror of the Uchiha mansion. Naruto knew to stay away from that old house! It was haunted by Madara, the man that burned Naruto's village to the ground and killed his father. The blonde clenched his fists then let out a shaky breath. He was walking home. Naruto had to pack, drive out into the forest road and park in front of the Mansion then sleep in there all night.

Its not like he's going to be alone, he'll just take Kyuubi with him. "Kyuubi! I'm home!" the blonde said as he walked into his dorm room.

The ball of fur was lounging on the couch and felt his masters nervous aura come in waves. "What did you do this time? Set the Uchiha's hair on fire, again?"

"Hey! That was funny!" Naruto protested with a huge smile. Kyuubi rolled his yellow eyes and swished his tail for Naruto to continue. "Eh heh.. Um I bet Sasuke that I could stay in the old Uchiha Mansion all night..I wanted you to come with me.."

"Humans are idiots and tricksters, Naruto. We're not humans! Your a fucking witch and I'm your protector. Have you forgotten that Uchiha's are witch _hunters_?" Kyuubi growled uneasily.

"No... but Sasuke would've killed me a long time ago! He's not like them!" the blonde had come back down the stairs, he packed some blankets and pillows along with his pajama's. "I'll go but if you scream like a girl, I'm going to Shukaku's to sleep over."

"Gaara wouldn't let you in! His kitty is his best friend! Shukaku is a sweet thing." Naruto said as he went to pick up Kyuubi. The magic cat huffed and crawled up on Naruto's shoulder's and wrapped his tail around the front of his neck. "Baka! Shukaku is my brother from the magic that connects each protector of each clan! Have you forgotten about Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi?"

"How the fuck could I forget your crazy family? All their masters are like my family! Gaara is like my brother. Yigito is like the older sister that beats me up all the time. Yagura is like the super quiet uncle that will wack you with his staff at any moment. Roshi is well.. creepy. Han encourages me! Utakata always blows those weird ass bubbles that sting when they pop in your face and Fu is crazy like me! Killer Bee and my mom are like our care takers!(A/N: Oh yeah, did my research :D)" Naruto explained the whole drive to the mansion, Kyuubi had made his point thanks to this idiot.

"I made my point, I can do what I please." the foxy cat said with a sly smile.

"You little shithead.." Naruto grumbled as he parked his car. He saw Sasuke's dark blue 1965 Dodge Charger and frowned when his eyes fell on the bundle in his hands. "Oi, Uchiha! Your not staying with me! I don't need you to hold my hand!"

"I have the key so shut it, dobe." Sasuke growled and went through the rusty gates. Naruto huffed out a sigh and followed, he felt Kyuubi's fur stand on end as they neared the old house. The raven opened the door and it creaked open slowly. He motioned for Naruto to go in first and the blonde did, his chin in the hair but really, he was shiting himself in his mind.

"Watch the Uchiha, kit.. I'll look around the house for suspicous shit.." Kyuubi whispered in his ear and jumped down from his shoulder. He made sure to hiss at Sasuke then run upstairs. "Does your cat have a low attention span like your dumbass?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"N-no! He's very smart and loyal to me! And I don't have a short attention span!"

"What's his name?"

"Kyuubi.."

"You named your cat after a demon? Dumbass.."

_If only you knew, assface._ Naruto thought and started to spread his blanket on the floor. He plopped down and watched the setting sun from a broken window. "My father said that his Uncle Madara owned this place. He hide an unknown treasure somewhere in the forest. Legend is that he took it from a powerful witch."

"That's nice, Sasuke. Can we please just..."

"Hn."

Kyuubi yowled and jumped from the top of the stairs and hissed at them. The hair on his back was on end and he kept hissing and growling. "Kyuu? Hey there kitty, kitty.. Calm down." Naruto picked him up and stroked his fur. The cat started to purr but kept his eyes on the staircase. The magic cat looked up at Naruto and spoke to him through his mind.

**"Don't go upstairs."**

_"W-why?"_

**"Because, there's a weird and evil aura coming from that fuckers study.."**

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled nervously. Kyuubi crawled up to Naruto's shoulder then wrapped his tail around the tan neck. "Let's go check it out.." Sasuke said and clicked on a flashlight. The magic cat hissed and shook his head at Naruto.

"I don't think we should.." the blone mumbled.

"Come on. Don't be such a pussy." Sasuke snorted and started to go up those steps. Naruto stroked Kyuubi as he grabbed his flashlight and followed the raven. He was shaking with fear. What is this aura? It's so dark and evil...

They came up to the study door and Kyuubi hissed at it. The cat dug his claws into Naruto's shoulder and flattened his ears. Sasuke went and scanned the room with his flashlight. Nothing. The raven frowned at Naruto's cat but the feline jumped from the blondes shoulder and stalked around the room. He sat in front of Madara's protrait that hung from the mantle and hissed.

"Kyuubi.." Naruto began but the feline jumped up onto a desk. Kyuubi started to claw at the papers then picked up a document and jumped back up on Naruto. "What do you have?" the blonde asked and took the parchment from Kyuubi's mouth. He opened it and it was a drawing with writing at the bottom. Naruto studied the drawing closely, it was a circle with three tamoes in the middle. Naruto read the writing to himself.

_~The Uchiha with this mark will kill the last of the Namikaze-Uzumaki children and bring all the Biju spirits together to bring the Juubi to its true form. But this Uchiha will have the same fate as I had, he or she will kill their best friend, who is a magical being of some sort, to gain power to control the Juubi. -Madara Uchiha 1786_

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and rolled the parchment up then put it in his pocket. He looked up at Sasuke and saw the Uchiha was examining the portrait of his ancestor. He was interested in the red tint in his eyes. "My brother can do that."

"Do what?"

"Make his eyes red.."

_Oh shit on a stick!_ Naruto thought then put on his best smile. "T-that's cool, t-teme.." Red eyes are fucking dangerous! The ones with red eyes in the Uchiha family is the witch hunter! Shit, shit! "You can't do that, Sasuke?"

"Nah. I've tried alot, Itachi said it's a born talent." Sasuke turned then started to walk out but something caught his eyes in the window. "Did you see that?" the raven asked. Naruto walked over to the window and looked out. He saw only tree's and darkness. "Nope! Let's goooo!"

Sasuke shrugged then went back downstairs with his idiot of a 'friend'.

~.~

The forest that surrounded the Uchiha mansion was full of wolves and evil shadows of creatures.

A silver object glinted in the moonlight, the object was sharp and being dragged in the dirt. The shadow that was carrying the object walked after a little figure that crawled on the floor. "St-stay away! Stay..a-away.." the crawling thing stuttered and thrust it's bloody hand out to stop the other person.

"I'm afraid I can't do that you fucking witch." the man carrying the sword said with a evil smirk.

"H-how? I...I was so careful..so.."

"I saw you use your magic. You see, Kimimaru, I've been watching you..all this time." the evil man smirked again and raised his sword.

"No! But what about De-" Kimimaru was cut short when his heart was being cut out. The metal object came out of the witch and the evil man took the the boys heart out. He smirked and looked up to the full moon, his mark spread across his face and a craxed smile graced his lips.

"It's my destiny to kill them all... Like Uncle Madara." the moon revealed Itachi Uchiha walking away from the bloody and distorted figure of Kimimaru. Laughter ran through the forest.

~.~

Naruto clung to Kyuubi and screamed when he heard the laughter. He was having a nice dream about ramen noodles falling from the sky but it was interrupted by a very Madara like laugh. "He's going to kill me, mommy!" the blonde kept screaming. Sasuke kicked the screaming idiot in the balls then turned over and went back to sleep.

"Sasuke... you hurt..my..my baby makers.."

"You won't have them anymore if you keep screaming like a girl." the Uchiha said blandly.

The blonde witch groaned and fell back on his pillow. That laugh scared him half to death. He didn't want to die yet.. Naruto had so much to live for, so many centuries to find his true love and revive his people.. The blonde sighed and tried to close his eyes but they stayed glued open.

"Sasuke? You awake?"

"Hn."

"Can I sleep next to you?"

"What the fuck, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke turned to face the blonde man and scowled at the pouty pink lips and watering blue eyes. "Ugghhh, whatever." Naruto scooted closer to the raven and put his face into the ravens back and instantly fell asleep.

Kyuubi watched both boys sleep and felt the sudden shockwave of evil spirits. He would be up all night, watching these idiots.. Great..

The morning light shined through the curtains and Naruto opened his eyes. He felt strong arms around him and he looked up to see Sasuke's peaceful face. Naruto's stomach flip flopped and he sighed in content. He snuggled into the crook of the pale neck and went back to sleep.

His mother always told him to avoid those damn Uchiha's but did he listen? No, he didn't.

Nobody ever said that you couldn't fall in love with one, right? No troubles right? Wrong...

* * *

**Review please -Snow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! And thank you Summer (My best friend everyone) For helping me with the research for the Biju's and their containers! Alright here's chapter 2 for you guys! I'm off ta bed! -Snow**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**____****School School School!**

Naruto skipped, yes skipped, towards his car the next morning. He saw Yonbi licking his massive paw. The fourth biju spirit was a crimson red and had _a lot _of fur. He had two black strips running down his cheeks and a black hankerchief that had a "_Y_" on it. A small ponytail was on the back of his furry head. "Yonbi!" Naruto waved.

The feline looked from his paw and gave Naruto a bored look. "Master sent me to make sure you weren't dead from staying in that _hell hole_." Yonbi said and jumped down from the car. He flexed his claws and stretched his lean but muscular body. "Mmm.. You don't seem dead so I'm off, good day." Yonbi walked a few feet away and moved his tail so that it swished over his entire body. He dispered like smoke moments later.

"Creeper! Like Roshi!" Naruto exclaimed and picked Kyuubi up. He was just getting in his car when Sasuke walked up and yawned. "Did I see a red cat or am I imagining it?"

"No, that was Yonbi. Uncle Roshi's kitty." the blonde witch said and gently stroked Kyuubi's fur.

"Why in the hell was... You know, I'm not going to ask. School starts in about thirty minutes." The raven walked away and disappeared into his car. Kyuubi hissed as he drove away then looked up at his master. "Your a _complete_ idiot, you know that, right?" Naruto pinced his cats ears and started his car. "And why am I?"

"If Roshi sent Yonbi then they must've sent sensed your fear! We all have a connection you know!"

"I know! Quit scolding me like your my fuckin' mother! I have magical abilities and I can use them! Just shut up!" Naruto exploded then immediately regretted it. "Kyuu.. I'm sorry.." The feline just nodded and slid from his lap, he sat in the passenger's seat. The blonde huffed and parked his car, he got out, closed the door and watched his cat burst into flames. His seats weren't damaged.

Naruto shifted his violin case and walked into the music room, he was looking at the ground the entire time. Unfortunately, that wasn't the brightest idea. The witch bumped into Shino and fell on his legs, he winced in pain as he pulled a muscle. "I'm sorry, Naruto-san. Here's your case." he said and set it down beside his chair.

"Damn it... That hurt!" he murmured and limped to his chair. The blonde sat and put his bag next to his case then lifted his leg up to the side of his head. Everyone stared at him in amazement and wonder. The boys in his class gave him creeped out expressions that a boy could be so flexible and the girls looked at him with envy. "Aaahhh..." Naruto breathed.

Sasuke had just walked into the class and stopped when he saw Naruto with his leg up by the side of his head. He almost dropped his case, almost. The blush that scattered across his cheeks was priceless, in Naruto's eyes. "Like what you see, teme?" Wait! Hold that thought! Was Naruto flirting with him? The world is ending...

"Oh shit, last time I checked I don't like putting things up my asshole. Apparently you do." The raven said as he walked over and took a seat next to the flexible blonde. "Che, your just jealous."

"Of what exactly?"

"You don't have a sense of- Oh my god! GAARA!" Naruto jumped up and tackled a red headed boy down. The red head or 'Gaara', stood up, with the blonde witch wrapped around his body. "I missseedddd yooouuuu!"

"I can see that.. I have to tune my chello, if you don't mind." Gaara said and peeled the blonde off of him. He sat in back with Hinata and wordlessly started to tune his instrument. Naruto got up and was hanging his arms over Gaara's shoulder in three seconds flat. Chattering about something. Sasuke watched while he tuned his violin, glaring at the red head with hate and jealousy. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was jealous of him, he only wanted Naruto to see him as a best friend. Not that eyebrowless freak.

The raven was glaring so hard at Gaara that he didn't even notice that one of his strings was becoming to tight. The string broke and slapped Sasuke in the face, a red line appeared on his cheek. "God damnit all to bloody hell!" he yelled at stupid thing. Naruto looked up from his conversation and smiled like the cheshire cat. "Sa~su~ke! Need a new string?"

"Hn."

The witch went over to his bag and gave Sasuke a new string. Tayuya-sensei walked in at that moment and clapped her hands together, "Students, seats, now!" Everyone scrambled to get to their correct seats, no one dared to stand. Tayuya was one of the meanest teachers on campus. "Get your instruments out and your sheet music. I hope you all practiced?"

"Yes, Tayuya-sensei!" the class said in unsion. She nodded and turned to her desk. Tayuya had light red hair that went to her shoulders, light brown eyes and a slim figure. She had on black dress pants, a black wife beater that tightened at her waist and a black berrete on top of her head. "Naruto Uzumaki, you will start us off, play." she said, her back turned from the class.

Naruto gulped loudly and put his violin on his forearm, his bow neatly in the middle of his violin. His azure eyes glanced at the sheet and he began to play the notes. The blondes concentration was purely on what he was playing. The melody of the violin went throughout the room until Sasuke joined him with playing. Soon, the whole class joined, a perfect symphony.

Tayuya held up her hand and everyone stopped. "Good, Uzumaki. Sabaku! Start us on the next page!" Gaara nodded and played his chello in a fast pace, Hinata joined soon after then the violins. Again, Tayuya lifted up her hand and the class stopped, "Good good. Now, all together!"

~.~

"Uggghhhh! My fingers hurt!" Naruto complained as he walked to his next class with Sakura and Hinata. Math was next. The blonde _loathed _math! It was his worst subject, ever! He wasn't failing but he just didn't like it. Naruto was about to enter his class when he saw Sasuke talking to a red headed girl with think rimed glasses. Oh hell no, Karin was a pain in his ass and she would not be flirting his this Uchiha.

He did what he had to do, the blonde looked around for any people watching him. Naruto then pointed to Sasuke's mouth thought of Kyuubi meowing and winked. The witch waited to see if the raven would say anything. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, "_Mew_." Pale hands went over his mouth and he stared, wide eyed at Karin.

Sasuke removed his hands and opened his mouth again, another 'mew' came out and his cheeks lit up. Karin backed away, laughed nervously then turned and ran. Naruto snapped his fingers to remove the spell and went into his class with a shit eating grin. "What are you so happy about, blockhead?" Sakura asked as he sat in front of her.

"Nothin'." Naruto said simply and watched Sasuke walk in, clearing his throat over and over.

"Uzumaki, see if I have a sore throat or something." the raven demanded as he sat and he opened his mouth. Naruto wanted to kiss those lips so badly but sadly, he couldn't. Ever since finding out that Sasuke wasn't hunting, the blondes interest went up to a high level and he wanted Sasuke to take him. Fuck him raw in the ass and talk dirty to him. Heaven..

"Your throat looks fine. Got a c-cold?" Naruto almost laughed but kept it in and recovered. "No.. just.. nevermind." The blonde shrugged and his attention went to the front of the class, their teacher wasn't there.

The bell rang. No teacher.

Naruto was arguing with Sasuke about which car is faster when their teacher finally came. He had white hair that oddly went to one side, sticking straight up. He wore a mask over his mouth and his bangs covered one of his eyes. "Sorry I'm late. I had to rescue a little dolphin from-"

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. "Your_ always _late, Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde stated as a matter of fact.

"Uzumaki, detention." the masked man said.

"What! For what?"

"Talking back. Open your book to-" _Riiinnnnngggg_ "We'll continue this tomorrow!"

Naruto snatched the detention slip out of his teachers hand and groaned. An hour after class was not good, not good one bit. Kyuubi would start worrying and come looking for him. "Damnit.."

"Should've kept your mouth shut, usuratonkachi." the raven snorted as they walked side by side. They both had Biology next, Sasuke had all the same classes, except Naruto had art and Sasuke had woodshop. Suprisingly. "Shut up, asshole."

"Just sayin'. It would've saved you the trouble of getting detention the second day of college." the raven shrugged and entered the bio class.

"Iruka-sensei!" The blonde witch hollered and smiled at the brown haired man. "Did you miss your favorite student? Eh eh?" he nudged Iruka's side and smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Now get in your seat or I'll mark you tardy." The teacher threatened with a soft smile. Naruto stuck his tongue out and took his seat next to Sasuke. He let out a sigh and absent mindly touched his whiskered cheeks. He missed his dad, those whiskers were the only thing he could refer to the older blonde.

"Naruto. Naruto? Dobe!" Sasuke waved a hand in his face then slapped him upside his head. "Hey, spaz."

"What do you want?" the blonde snapped.

"Che, you might want to let Iruka know you have a cat."

"Why?"

"We're disecting one."

Naruto looked over at the back desk and sure enough there was a dead cat in a preserve bag. The blonde witch almost puked but swallowed it. He couldn't fail this class or else his mom would have Yagura wack him with his staff. Naruto shivered, that boy was the same age as him and he could hit fucking hard with that weapon. "I'll suck it up."

The bell rang about a minute later and the whole class was surrounding the cat, now out of the bag. (A/N: Ha! I made a funny x3) Naruto stared at it in horror, it looked like one of the biju spirits. Yeah, he was going to be sick.

Then Iruka started to carefully cut it open. The small made everyone back away but Naruto didn't move. The puke was coming up and he couldn't swallow it this time. The blonde blew chunks all over Sasuke's navy blue converse'. He was so embarrassed, the blonde ran out of the room and went into the bathroom.

Naruto sat there most of lunch, his head buried in his knee's. "Stupid, stupid..." Now Sasuke was going to be disgusted with him! Puking on his shoes! How stupid could he get? Why was he such a screw up? "Ugh.." he clutched his still upset stomach and frowned.

The bathroom door opened and the blonde witch heard footsteps. He backed into the stalls corner and looked at the door. "Naruto?"

"Deidara-sensei?" Naruto poked his head out and was greeted by his teacher. Deidara-sensei had stunning blue eyes like himself and blonde hair but his was longer and was pulled into a small ponytail. He let the rest flow down. "Sasuke-san told me what happened and he gave me your bag." The blonde artist handed him the red backpack and Naruto took it. "Thanks.."

"He was wondering if you were okay. Are you?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine.."

"I also got Kakashi to not file the detention." Deidara smiled and put an arm around the smaller blonde.

"R-really? How!"

"Told him Iruka has a crush on him and to ask him out after classes are over." Naruto smiled and shifted his bag then pick up his violin case. The blonde witch sighed as his sensei walked them both to his class. "I still can't believe I threw up on his shoes..." Naruto mumbled.

"Eh, he forgave you." Deidara brought his voice down to a whisper. "It's not your fault the cat looked alot like Kyuu.."

"I guess.." Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke waiting by Deidara's classroom. As soon as the raven them, he straightened up and walked towards them. He had different shoes on. "MY brother brought me my old ones, if that's why your looking at my shoes. Oh and he's waiting for you, Deidara-sensei." The artist smiled and went into his room. "Soo..umm I.."

"It's ok. I hate to I told you so but.. I told you, you should've got excused." Sasuke smiled a little and Naruto's heart nearly stopped in his chest. He would give up all the magic in the world to see that smile again. Naruto screamed like a horny girl in his mind but all that stopped when his teacher walked out with Itachi. That asshole had a smirk on his face and his sensei looked ravished.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" Deidara put a strand of hair behind his ear and looked down, blushing.

Itachi raised his chin and smirked then kissed those pale lips. "Of course, I told you where to meet me." He carressed the artists cheek then swiftly walked down the hallway. Naruto made a gagging sound and Sasuke chuckled. "See you later, dobe." he waved and left for Sasori-sensei's class.

~.~

The drive home was the only calming part of the day. Naruto wanted to tell his teacher, who is a magical being, that Itachi was a fake! He killed witches! "He was so happy, though.." the blonde mumbled as he stumbled into his dorm.

"Tch, finally! Your here. I've been here for ages, waiting for your retard ass!" a voice said from his small living room.

The blonde walked in and saw Yagura lounging on his couch and popping peanuts in his mouth. The third master had violet eyes and sandy blonde hair. Under his right eye were stitches. He was wearing a light green long sleeve shirt, black pants and boots over half of those pants. Yagura always wore a scarf, no matter what the weather is. His black staff was leaning against the couch arm, a big green flower just before the sycthe-like tip. "Oh no, help yourself to my peanuts." Naruto said and plopped down next to him.

"Mm..I will.."

"Where's Sanbi?"

"He's around here somewhere.." Yagura looked around then popped another peanut in his mouth. Sanbi strode in just then. He was a gray cat, naturally skinny. A leaf hat rest on his head and his gray ears dropped to the side of his head. Sanbi had speckle's across his cheeks and he always wore a smile. "Naru-chan!" The gray feline jumped in his masters lap and put his two front paws right on his crotch.

Yagura let out and gasp of pain and bolted up, threw the cat off and clutched his nuts. "Damnit, Sanbi! Not my jewels!" he yelled. Naruto cracked up laughing and fell off the couch. "O-oh m-my god! I-I can't breath!" Yagura blushed hotly and kicked Naruto in the side. "Asshole! It's nooottt fuunnnyyy!" he whined.

"Uhg.. What are you here for anyways?"

"Roshi told me you went into the mansion with a Uchiha brat. That true?" Yagura hated the Uchiha's more than Naruto did. Madara burned down his village when he was five, killed both his parents and tortured him for four years straight. Sanbi saved him from his death. "Yeah..." Naruto clasped his hands together and blushed.

"Oh my god! You had sex with him?"

"What? NO!"

"Uh huh! Then why did you go in there! And why did you blush like a women when she.. Jesus! You like him!"

"Agh! Yes! Damnit! I like him but we didn't have sex! He's not a hunter, his brother is and and... Sasuke is different.. out of all of the Uchiha's I've ever met, he's the nicest.." Naruto looked down in shame and blushed even more. Yagura did something he only does when he's flirting with Utakata, the sixth master, he giggled. "Aww, Naru-chan is in _love~_" he made a kissy face and made noises.

"Oh shut up! You like Utakata! He just blows you off everytime you ask him on a date!" Naruto shot back, red faced and angry.

"Hey! Hold there, baka! Utakata is the exception because he's a master and he's hot and woah..." Naruto had wiped out his phone and was N-showing Yagura a picture Of Sasuke, Sakura and himself last Halloween. "He's hot hot hot Naru. I'd tap that."

"You'll be tappin' no one scrawny ass! Mine! M.I.N.E!"

"You fuckin' his dick yet?" Yagura was gazing at Naruto while he was laying on his stomach, hands supporting his head and his legs are swinging back and forth."N-no! Sasuke is a.. slow process but he saw how flexible I am!"

"Hm, well you are quite flexible. That's a plus in the bed and damn sexy." Yagura smiled wickedly and winked at his blonde companion. "Aren't you flexible, Yagura?" The smaller of the two got up and did a backbend then flipped back onto his feet. "I don't know, whatta think, baka?"

"Yagura! Yigito-sama is lookin' for you! Time you head out!" Sanbi called from the hallway and walked in. Yagura groaned then gave Naruto a hug, "Be careful with that Uchiha, they always bring trouble even if there good news. Oh and make sure not to turn him into a moose, mkay? Bye!"

Yagura picked up Sanbi and flicked his wrist, he erupted into a swarm of locust and they flew out the open window. "That is so fucking cool! Every time!" Naruto exclaimed as he closed the window and yawned. He was exhausted as hell, vomiting on your crushes shoes makes you tired. "Time to hit the ol' sack and catch some well deserved Z's."

Naruto walked into his bedroom and saw that the sun was setting. "Mm.. Bed.." He groaned and fell face first into the soft and inviting blanket's. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Little did he know that only six miles away, one of his own kind was being chased.

~.~

Yigito Nii ran through the forest, her magical feline, Nibi, ran by her side. The second master had her samurai sword in her left hand and was running away from her pursuer. She had been walking home when a man in a mask suddenly attacked her.

She had called upon Yagura to assist her but he was taking his sweet time. She failed to notice the knives that were coming her way. Nibi turned to the knives and her many purple curls huffed and her cheeks grew in size. The feline let out a roar and the knives turned and fell. "Nibi! Come!" Yigito yelled and the purple cat jumped onot her master's shoulder's.

A swarm of locust's appeared just ahead of them, in a clearing and instantly, Yigito knew that Yagura has arrived. The smaller sandy blonde transformed into his self again and Sanbi dropped onto the ground, he greeted his sister with s growl and saw their enemy. Yagura took his staff from off of his back and pointed it towards the attacker.

"Oi, why you attackin' my commrade, asshole? I suggest you leave before I kick your ass." he growled out then glared with his violet eyes.

The masked man chuckled darkly, "You'll have to fight me in order to get me away from you, witches." Yagura rolled his eyes and put his hands together. He started to chant and his right eye turned completely black and on his left cheek, the outline of his jaw bone appeared. (A/N: Yagura's when he goes into Biju mode. Much like Naruto when he gets taken over by Kyuubi) "Yagura, you don't-" Yigito began but shut her mouth and rolled her eyes. Yagura was such a show off.

"Always with the biju mode.." she muttered and watched the small boy lunge at the masked man. Yagura slashed at the attacker, he caught his shoulder, he smirked wickedly. The masked man grunted and flung himself at Yagura, nailing the master in his stomach and throwing him against tree. Yagura grunted and his abnormal features disappeared. "Damn.."

The masked man jumped down and put his sword to Yagura's throat. "Die, foul witch." Yigito rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, blue flames erupted from her hands and she ran at the attacker. She punched him square in the face and the man went flying. "Shit.. I'll be back, witches." Then he was gone.

Yigito helped Yagura up and put his arm over her shoulder. "Who was that guy?" she asked the younger.

"Don't know, but damn can he headbutt a guy... I should get home and sleep or something. My tummy hurtsss.." Yagura whined and bobbed his head. Yigito slapped the back of his head and turned to take him home. She kept thinking about what he said.

"We should watch ourselves and warn the others."

"Mm why?"

"That man is hunting witches and I think he's an Uchiha."

"Ooh, Sasu's bro' is tryin' to kill us." Yagura mumbled, barely heard by the older women.

"What did you say?"

"Nothin' nothin'. Let's just go to Bee Bee's house and tell him to call a meeting or whatever." The small boy waved his hand. Yigito shrugged and kept walking.

"Yagura?" She asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"Hm?"

"Utakata can't stop talkin' about ya."

"Really? Oh my jesus! Get me to Bee Bee's ASAP, women!" Yagura smiled and giggled like a naughty child. Yigito rolled her eyes and bolted off into the darkening tree's.

Nibi sighed. Her purple/blue fur shining, the curls in her fur were frizzing from the roar she did. Sanbi was running with his sister and smiling madly.

"Yagura is getting some ass tonight!" Sanbin exclaimed.

"Yes, well good for him. Let's go home now." Nibi said with a bored tone.

Both biju spirits ran off after their masters under the darkening sky.

* * *

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy this chapter please. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_A Makeover_**

Naruto groaned into his pillow when someone knocked on his door. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and scowled. It was 5:00 a.m! He didn't have to get up for another hour! The blonde witch got up and dragged himself to the door. He opened it and growled at Yagura. Today, his outfit consisted of a tight white shirt with green strips going down it and white skiiny jeans, a pair of green boots covered his feet. A white scarf covered his neck.

"Naru-chan! Today is your lucky day! I'm here to give you a makeover and help you win Sasuke's heart!" he cheered and lifted a small box up.

"It's fuckin' 5:00 o' clock in the fuckin' morning... fuck off.. Yagura.." Naruto mumbled and started to close the door. But Yagura blocked it with his foot. He kicked it open and Naruto flew on the floor. "Listen! I'm going to help you or I'll send you to school naked and Sasuke can see your dick or I can dress you and send you on your merry way! Which is it gonna be?" When Yagura got mad, he got mad.

"U-umm.. get dressed..?"

"Good boy! Now, here are the clothes that you'll change into and then I'll do your hair!" Yagura tapped the box three times and it doubled in size. He opened the case and handed Naruto a pair of clotes. The blonde nodded then ran to his bathroom. He took a quick shower and put on the clothes. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and was impressed but the clothes were tight.

Yagura gave him a tight black t-shirt with matching black skinny jeans. What is with this kid and skinny jeans? Naruto wore the jacket Yagura gave him also, it was black with pink strips. Black converse covered his feet. The blonbe turned and looked at his ass in the jeans. "Damn.. Your ass looks nice." Yagura smirked from the doorway.

"Pervert.. I do have to admit though, I look hot!" Naruto smiled and winked at the mirror.

Both blondes went downstairs and Yagura sat Naruto on the couch. The third master combed his unruly locks and smiled. "Soo guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Utakata fucked me raw last night~" Yagura sang then smiled brightly. "It was perfect.."

"You had sex with mister I'm-so-closed-up-fuck-off-Yagura?"

"Yup! Yigito told me that Uta' wouldn't stop talkin' about me so I asked him about it and he just kissed me! Pure bliss. Aahh.. He's so perfect.." he ruffled Naruto's hair and stepped back. "Ta-daa!"

Naruto looked into the small mirror then looked up at Yagura. "So your a "thing" now?" Yagura skipped to his case and closed it up. It shrank back to its normal size. "Yeah! I'll see you later, Naru-chan! Have fun with Sasuke!" With that, Yagura erupted into leaves.

The blonde sighed and lay down on the couch. He looked at his half covered hand then flexed his fingers. "I hope Sasuke likes this or I'm royally fucked." Naruto got up, grabbed his bag and went out the door.

~.~

Everyone stared at the witch as he walked up the steps and entered his college.

Let's just say Naruto wasn't in a good mood already. Some people had all the nerve to slap his bubble like ass while he walked through the crowd. "Ugh...Damn you Yagura!" the blonde grumbled as he walked into the music room.

"Oh my god! It's true! You look so cute, Naruto!" Sakura hugged him and Naruto dropped his violin case by his seat. "Sakura...can't...breath.." The pinkette stepped back and took in his appearance. The witch just crossed his arms over his chest, he was not happy at all. He hadn't even had a chance to get Sasuke to notice him! The raven had been avoiding him all morning...

"Sakura! Stop groping my jacket! Jesus!" Naruto yelled and sat in his assigned seat. He pouted there until Sasuke entered, they locked eyes and suddenly the world around them stopped. Blue bore into black. Naruto was the first to avert his gaze and blushed hotly.

"M-morning Sasuke.." he mumbled.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I...um.."

"You look nice.." Sasuke scowled at his shoes then scoffed.

"R-really? You like it?"

"Sure.."

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Yagura! God I love that little shrimp right now! _Naruto thought as Sasuke sat next to him. Their arms brushed and the witch felt sparks flow through his body. The blonde was in a stunned bliss until Tayuya-sensei walked in and instructed them to get out heir instruments.

Naruto rested his violin on his forearm and gently put his bow in the middle of the strings. "Uzumaki, start us." The witch played with grace until the last verse. His eyes averted for a quick second and watched Sasuke's face. The violin made a violent sound and he stopped. _Oh fuck! I'm dead_! Naruto thought as Tayuya-sensei turned and glared daggers at him. "Out.."

"W-what?"

".Now.."

He didn't have to be told again. Naruto grabbed his bag and his case then bolted out of there. He actually messed up! When it came to the violin or piano, he never ever messed up! "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you do that? God!" the blonde was hitting his head on his locker. Naruto heard the bell ring and was in a sea of students in a matter of seconds.

The blonde witch felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned slightly. "What do you want, teme?" Sasuke removed his hand and shrugged then left into the crowd. "UGH! Stupid stupid stupid..." He continued to bang until his forehead turned red.

~.~

Math and Biology went the same. Naruto stuttered and answered the questions wrong during both classes.

It was now lunch and the blonde was poking at his crusty Mac and Cheese. His head rested on his forearm and his hoodie was up, it covered his eyes from everyone. Even Sasuke's, who was currently staring at him. The raven had his head propped up and his hands and he was just staring. Why the sudden change in clothing? Maybe he was trying to get someones attention..

Sasuke's eyes burned with jealousy. Naruto was _his _and no mother fucker was going to take him. "Naruto."

"Mm..?"

"Come here, I need to talk to you."

Naruto got up slowly and threw away his lunch. It tasted like shit anyways, always did. He followed Sasuke out of the cafeteria with his head down. He didn't know what to say to Sasuke, it didn't seem like he peeked Sasuke's utter attention. Sure, the blonde noticed the quick glances his way but... Sasuke always scowled.

The witch sighed as they stopped and he fingered at his jacket sleeve. "Whatta want, Sasuke?" The raven turned to him and looked deep into those azure eyes. The one question that Naruto has been avoiding all day came out of those pink lips. "Why?"

"W-why wh-what Sasuke?" The blonde tried to act stupid and tilted his head to the side.

"Why all this?" He motioned towards the clothes and poked Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "And this?"

"I...I...um.."

A sigh. Then Naruto looked down only to have his chin lifted up by the raven's cold fingers. Their lips meshed together and Naruto's eyes closed, it felt so right to him. The blonde returned the kiss and got on his tippy toes, Sasuke was a few inches taller. They seperated and looked into each other's eyes. "Naruto..I..."

The blonde was blushing heavily and looking down. Something in the back of his head told him to run, run for his life. "I...I have to go!" Naruto pushed past Sasuke and ran towards the front doors. The Uchiha was stunned and shocked at first but he recovered and ran after him.

"Interesting.." Itachi said from down the hallway. He smirked then chuckled darkly.

"Itachi-san! You can come in!" Deidara called from his classroom. The older raven walked in and saw the blonde sitting on his desk with a seductive smile on his face. "Maybe we could have a quickie right now while the kids are at lunch?" he purred then bent over the desk.

Oh yes, today would be a glorious day indeed.

~.~

He ran until his legs hurt.

Naruto lay in the road, panting and clutching his chest. He rummaged through his bag and took out a small stick. He snapped and it transformed into a broom stick. The blonde mounted but refrained from taking off. He didn't know why.

"Naruto! What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke yelled as he caught up.

"Sasuke..." Then the broom took off without warning. "Woah!"

Naruto looked down and saw that the raven was rooted to the spot. "I'm sorry.." he muttered and flew off. The blonde flew home and landed on his doorstep. He wiped the tears that blinded him and entered his dorm.

"Yagura! I-I'm h..here.."

"Naru-chan?" Yagura's head popped around the corner and he almost instantly hugged him. "What happened?"

"Sasuke...he..I.."

"Oh lord! He raped you! I'll kill him!" The third master clapped his hands together and Sasuke was suddenly there next to him. The raven looked bewildered and confused. He glanced around and noticed a little omopalompa next to him. "Is he a witch too?" Sasuke pointed to Yagura and no emotion adorned his face.

"Naruto! How could you? First he rapes you and then you tell him?" Yagura yelled.

"I didn't tell him and he didn't rape me! He fuckin' kissed me and I ran, okay? He saw me on my broom.." Naruto played with the hem of his jacket and looked down in shame. "I betrayed us all.."

"Naru.." The third master took a step forward but Sasuke walked past him. The raven put each of his hands on Naruto's shoulders and made him look up. The blonde didn't look into his eyes, instead, he looked at his shoes. "Look at me, usuratonkachi."

Naruto looked up, tears ran down his cheeks. "Stop crying, damnit." Sasuke wiped away the tears with his thumbs and cupped the blondes whiskered cheeks. "Yagura was it? Go away." Yagura turned red in the face and was about to shout when Naruto nodded for him to leave. The other blonde went back into the front room.

"So your a witch?"

"Yes.."

"Hmm."

"You going to kill me now?"

"What? Kill you?"

"Uchiha's kill witches, Sasuke. Your uncle...killed me father.."

"B-but that was hundreds of years ago!"

"I am hundreds of years old! Baka!" Naruto's tears started to return and but Sasuke kept his face cupped. "Go on, run away! Go tell your brother about us so he can slaughter us all! Do it!" The blonde started to pound on his chest and cry. "Do it you coward!"

"No."

"I said do it!"

"No!"

"Why.."

"Because of this." Sasuke leaned down and their lips met a second time that day. The tears stopped flowing and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. A tongue slid across the blondes lower lip and he granted it permission to enter. The raven explored the witches mouth and pulled him closer. Naruto moaned when Sasuke's tongue slid across his and he eagerly played with the muscle.

They broke apart and the Uchiha planted butterfly kisses all over Naruto's face. "I don't give two fucks about what you are. I like you, Naruto."

Clapping startled them both and they turned to the front room. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him into the furnished room. There sat Yagura and Utakata. "Yay! Bravo! Encore! Encore!" The sandy blonde headed boy wiped his eyes fakely. "I'm such a genius! Aren't I Uta' dear?"

"Tch. I hate Uchiha's, Yagura. And now one is dating the ninth master."

"Oh you spoil all the fun! Anyways! Naruto! He has to come to the meeting!"

"What meeting?" Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely.

"The one about Sasu-chan's brother tryin' to kill us, ya know?"

"Oh... I don't think Sasuke wants to go to a stupid witch meeting.." Naruto mumbled. The pale hand in his squeezed harder and the raven kissed the top of his blondes head. "I'll go."

"Ugghhh nooo. Then I have to keep everyone from killing yoooouuu!" The ninth master whined.

"I'll help you keep those vultures off! You can count on me!" Yagura put a thumbs up and giggled.

"That's what I'm worried about.."

"Hey!"

Naruto smiled and ran for his life as Yagura chased him with his staff.

~.~

The wind blew his hair in his eyes. Blue eyes scanned the tree's and the teacher continued to walk deeper into the dark forest. His nerves were forgotten long ago. His lover was meeting him here for something special and Deidara hoped it was a marriage proposal.

"Itachi-san? Where are you?" the artist said as he came to a rock. This is where Itachi told him to meet him.

Deidara looked around. His bright eyes dulled a little with disappointment. "He never does what he says... Sasori was-" he stopped when something cold and metallic pressed against his neck. "Take off your clothes and bend over, bitch." an unknown voice whispered in his ear.

The artist had no choice but to complie, he took off his clothes and bent over the rock. "That's a good little slut.." the man said and ran his weapon down Deidara's back. "P...please..don't.." The blonde heard a dark chuckle and he trembled uncontrollably. He didn't want to die, he just wanted Itachi.. The man he loved.

The blade reached Deidara's ass and the man started to carve something in it. Pain. The blonde witch started to cry out of fear and pain. "No!" Deidara turned and kicked the man between his legs and ran. Branches hit his cheeks and thighs as he ran faster from his attacker. "I don't want to die!" he breathed. The artist tripped over a rock and crumbled onto the floor. He sobbed into the leaves.

"Kukuku...blondes really are stupid. Take your death like a man, Deidara-san." Deidara knew that voice and he turned to face the man he loved, Itachi Uchiha. "No...you can't..be.." He realized it all. "I love you! Please no!"

"I'm sorry, Deidara but I can't love witches. Your filthy and weak." The cold blade was pressed against his chest. Itachi smiled like a mad man and brought the blade down into his chest. "Good bye..."

"I..I..It..a..c..h..i.." a pale hand reached out to him.

"I thought you were so beautiful until I found out you were dirty." Itachi turned to see the hand fall to the ground. "Good night, Deidara-san."

Pale blue eyes stared up at the moon and the blonde faintly started to sing:

_"Pale moons light, call to me._

_Bring me to your dynasty._

_Once in love now in despair,_

_bring me to your kingdom._

_Come to me, moonlights death, call to me_

_Stop this pain _

_Stop it now, please hear me._

_Bring me to your dynasty.."_

Deidara trailed off and his eyes closed. Blood stained his hair red as the October night blew leaves upon his naked broken body.

"Hey! Over here! I knew I heard singing!"

"Yagura! Come on! Get Killer Bee to pick him up!"

"Yeah yeah, shut your mouth, Fu."

"I got him. Let's get him to the hospital. He's barely breathing."

The artist felt his body being lifted from the ground and carried off to an unknown place.

~.~

Naruto hurriedly got out of Sasuke's car and grabbed his pale hand as they parked in the hospital parking lot. The raven had to pull him back to keep the blonde witch from running over the sick. "Sasuke! Let me go!" he cried.

"Naruto! Calm down!"

"He's had surgery! I have to make sure Deidara-sensei is ok!" Naruto yanked his hand away and ran down the hall. Sasuke ran after him and grunted as he jumped over an old women, who was bending down. The blonde zig zagged around people and finally made it to room 602. He barged in and stopped all movement. His teacher looked sickly pale and covered in bandages, all over his chest and even his right eye. "Sensei.."

"I told him to stay away from him..." Naruto saw the woodshop teacher, Sasori Akasuna. He was Deidara's best friend and co-worker. "Why sisn't you listen to me you fool?"

The blonde knew exactly what the red head was talking about. Itachi had attacked him. "That bastard.." Naruto mumbled. He turned and found himself in Sasuke's chest. The tears flowed from his eyes and was absorbed into the white t-shirt. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and they swayed side to side. "Shhh... its alright.."

"I'll get him.."

"I know.."

"I'll find him.."

"I know.."

"I'll kill him!"

"I'll help.."

* * *

**I came up with the song and even sang it couple of times. Review pretty please! I want to get these reviews to a hundred! -Snow**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_A Birthday Suprise_**

Naruto sat in math class, just staring out the window. He watched the birds fly away from a sakura tree branch and smiled sadly. _Deidara-sensei loved birds…_ he thought. It's been a few days since Deidara was put into the hospital and is still unconscious. Naruto drummed his fingers against the desk and sighed.

Today was his birthday, October 10th. "Some birthday.." he mumbled.

Everyone was throwing him a party and Sasuke was a part of the scheme. He told the blone he had a special present for him. The witch snorted and drummed his fingers faster. _Stupid perverted Uchiha.. Probably a dildo or something else kinky. Although..I wouldn't mind Sasuke in some kitty ears…_ He imagined the raven with cat ears and a tail with kitty mittens on his hands. Begging for Naruto to fuck him. _"Naruto-sama! Fuck me, Please!" _he would say while shaking his ass in the air.

"Mmm Sasuke..."

"Mr. Uzumaki! Can I please teach my class without you popping a boner while thinking about Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed as he hit his ruler on Naruto's desk. The blonde blushed heavily and smiled sheepishly at the raven sitting next to him. Yes, they made it very clear that Sasuke and him were going out. For godsakes, they madeout in the court yard*.

"Sorry, sensei.. It won't happen again.."

"Good! Now answer question 7."

"But-"

"Now, Uzumaki."

"Umm..." Sasuke sighed and pointed to the right answer while Kakashi had his back turned to the board. "Oh! A!"

"Very good, Uzumaki. Detention."

"What?"

"You too, Sasuke. I don't like cheating in my class."

Sasuke sighed and placed his chin on his hand and grumbled. Naruto looked down at the desk. His eyes darted to Sasuke's face and he blushed from embarressment. "Suke' I.." The Uchiha held his hand up and carressed his cheek. "Shut up, we'll talk about it during lunch." The blonde nodded his head and rubbed his cheek against the pale hand.

Some of the girls in the class hissed at the affection and Naruto turned to glare at them evilly. His eyes shined 'back off bitch or I'll rip you to fuckin' pieces.' Naruto winked at them and smiled then turned back to Sasuke. The girls disregarded the strange behavior and one of them scratched their itchy face. She screamed when she felt the acne on her once smooth face. The rest of them ran out of the room screaming.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and waved to the fleeing bitches. "Naruto, what have I told you about usig your powers like that?"

The blonde smiled and rubbed himself against Sasuke. "Are you going to punish me, Sasuke-_kun_? " he purred him his ear then licked the shell of his ear. The raven shuddered and pushed Naruto out of his chair. The witch groaned and rubbed the back of his head; which hit the wall. "Sasssuukkkkeeee!" he whispered then pouted.

Luckily for them, the bell rang before Kakashi gave them another detention. Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand then bolted out of the classroom. The blonde led them to the rooftop and he sat down while the raven looked around, confused.

"What the hell? Why are we skipping class?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Oh ummmm I don't knooowww.. We could go for a little ride." The blonde was rummaging through his bag and humming a tuneless song.

"My car is in the parking lot baka! They'll catch us."

"Pffttt, who said we were going in your car?" Naruto smirked and held out a stick then tapped it. The little stick wasn't so little anymore*, it transformed into an old fashion broomstick. The broomstick was at least 3 feet above the ground. "Holy shit..."

"Get on, teme. It's fun!" Naruto mounted and patted behind him. The Uchiha gingerly got on the broomstick. He swallowed the lump in his throat and wrapped his fingers around the shaft on the broom. "Are you sure this is safe?" Naruto laughed and clicked his tongue.

"Hell no!" They flew off and Sasuke held onto Naruto's waist for dear life and cursed his boyfriend.

"Fucking witches! Holy fuck!"

"Wooo!" the blonde laughed as they flew over the forest trees that were behind the school.

At the edge of the forest a figure stood on a branch with a pair on binoculars. He smirked behind his cigarette and removed the item. His dark eyes followed the flying object that carried his dear little brother. "Naruto! You fucking dobe!" he heard him yell as they passed over.

"Naruto is a Namikaze-Uzumaki? I knew it.." a dark chuckled turned in hysterical laughter. "Interesting, otouto.. Very, very interesting...kukuku.." Itachi disappeared into the forest with a crazed smile.

~.~

"Remind me to kill you when we land?" Sasuke growled into his blonde boyfriends ear as they flew over the tree's. The Uchiha had finally gotten the hang of it after Naruto did a couple of twirls and spins. He even flew upside down.

"Awww, teme. Is someone afraid of heights? You know, if your going to date a witch, I suggest you get used to this type of transportation." Naruto giggled then smiled. The raven bit Naruto's ear and smirked when he yelped then blushed. "Oh I'll show what it's like to have real sex." The blondes blush was even redder than before. All those passionate nights he spent with Yagura didn't mean shit. They were just horny.

"U..U-ummm.. M-my mom will be th-there!"

"I don't give a flying fuck." Sasuke started to suck on his neck and lick along his jugular. Naruto moaned and he started to lose control of his magic, the broomstick stopped mid-flight and they started to fall. "Naruto!" The blonde cursed, he tried to regain control of his magic and get this thing back in the air.

"Hold on, teme!" the witch startec to move side to side and the broom started to sway. The motioned made the broom become a tornado of yellow and black. The tornado cut through the trees like nothing and they made it to the edge in no time. The whirlwind hit a grassy hill and Naruto tumbled to the ground.

"Datte bayo! That was awesome!" He fist pumped the air and laughed. Sasuke hit him over the head and growled. "Baka! We could've died!"

"Witches can only die if they're beheaded or their hearts are cut out!" Naruto retorted. The raven ran a hand over his handsome face and sighed. He walked away mumbling about his boyfriend being an idiot. "Oi, Oi! Teme, where do you think your going? My house is like right there!" The blonde pointed to his dorm room and Sasuke almost strangled him.

The witch opened the door and hurried into the front room to catch Yagura with Utakata. "Damn... I though he was here. I can sense his aura." he shrugged and went into the kitchen with Sasuke. "Aura?"

"Oh! Well the nine masters can sense each other by their aura! My aura is fire because Kyuubi uses fire type spells. Get it?"

"Mhmm. What's Yagura's aura?"

"Weeeellll, Sanbi uses water type spells but Yagura uses earth so it's hard to tell with that pervert." Naruto went into the fridge and pulled out two sodas. He tossed one to Sasuke and opened his. "What about the other seven? I want to know a little bit about them since I am going to the party.."

"Okay! I'll start with Gaara and Shukaku or Ichibi. He prefers Shukaku. So Shukaku uses the sand element in his spells and Gaara does the same. Yigito, call her Yigito because she hates her first name, Nii. She uses the blue fire element and Nibi uses air and blue fire. Roshi and Yonbi prefer to use taijutsu and fire spells combined, by the way, don't talk to Roshi unless he says something to you." Naruto looked at Sasuke and the raven nodded curtly. "Han and Gobi use their weapons to fight, Han uses a samurai sword and Gobi uses his fans. Those things are sharp as fuck.. Utakata and Rokubi use electricity and its very very painful so don't burst their bubbles, literally." The blonde breathed and took a long drink from his soda. "Nanabi uses sound, which is very rara for spirits. Fu uses taijutsu also and only that. Killer Bee or Bee Bee uses his strength and uses spells in a case when its needed. Hachibi...hmm.. He's um a rare case, he's blind and uses his senses to kill his enemy swiftly with his taijutsu attacks, yes, he can do that and is the only one that does."

"Wow.. Tha-"

"Aahh! Uta'! More more! Harder!" Naruto choked on the drink he took and looked up the stairs. He ran up his stairs and made a beeline for his bedroom door. Sasuke was hot on his heels.

"Utakata! Fuck me harder, damnit!" Yagura moaned as Utakata pounded into him harder. Naruto kicked down the door and turned cherry red with anger. The couple instantly stopped their love making and Yagura pulled the orange bed sheet over their naked bodies. "Now, now, Naruto-kun. It-it's not what it looks like!"

"Your having sex in my bed! Could you be anymore low?"

"Hey! You had sex with that chick in my bed!" Yagura argued and crossed his arms over his naked chest.

"That was 200 years ago! Baka!"

"I'm returning the favor!"

"Gaaahhhh, Yagura! You horny little fucker! Get out of my bed!" Utakata shrugged and crawled to the other side of his bed to retrieve his clothes. He gave Naruto a full view of his cock and balls, still fully erect and dripping pre-cum. "My eyes!" Naruto screeched and Sasuke covered his eyes. "Oh god, Naru-chan. It's not like you haven't seen it, we had that threesome about 150 years ago.." Yagura put his index finger on his chin and stared off into space.

"Three...some...?" Sasuke growled in Naruto's ear and the blonde laughed nervously.

"Oh that was years ago! Heh heh..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Yagura 'hmmed' as he slid on his dark blue t-shirt and black straight leg pants. He put his boots on and walked into the hallway. "What time is it?"

Sasuke glanced at his watch. "It's.. 4:06 p.m."

"Oh fuck me! We gotta get to Bee Bee's place before it gets dark out! Naru-chan, Sasuke-san! Move your asses!" Yagura yelled as he ran downstairs to retrieve his coat. Utakata followed him and 'accidently' bumped Sasuke's shoulder. "Watch it, Uchiha." he growled and went downstairs.

Naruto put a hand on his ravens shoulder then kissed his cheek. "Just let him get used to you, Suke'. Your Great Uncle killed his family and tortured him for years.." Sasuke rubbed the top of his boyfriends hand and sighed. "I'm not like that, Naruto." The blonde grabbed his hand and headed downstairs with the others. "I know."

Yagura was examining a black hole that he made and clapped his hands together. "Perfect!" Naruto rolled his eyes and looked around for his annoying cat. Kyuubi jumped from the top of the stairs and landed on Naruto's shoulder. "Miss me, master?" The blonde 'tsked' and grabbed his ravens hand. Yagura picked up Sanbi and rubbed his cheek against his cats. Utakata lifted up Rokubi and sighed.

Sasuke eyed the white cat carefully. It was a chubby creature with thick white fur that covered his entire fat body. His cheeks puffed out and he wore glasses on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a light blue collar. "Is that the Uchiha you were talking about, Yagura-sama?" the fat cat asked.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah! That's Naru-chans _boyfriend_." He made kissing noises. Naruto punched him into the wall and growled. "Shut up, annoyance!" The third master cracked his back into place and sighed then waved his hand at Naruto. "Your so mean to me!" he pouted. The other blonde rolled his eyes.

"He looks alot like Utakata-sama." Rokubi stated finally.

"Be quiet, Rokubi or I'll skin you." Utakata said then walked towards the black hole. He kissed Yagura passionately then entered the black obyess. Yagura shuddered and blushed heavily. "What a sex god~ Mmm... I'll see you in a few, Naru-chan!" he waved and jumped into the hole.

Naruto pinched the brim of his nose and sighed. "It's going to be so much worse when we get to Bee Bee's... Ah stop worrying! If anyone bothers you, Suke', tell me, my mom or Bee Bee!" The blonde grabbed Sasuke's hand and they plunged into the hole.

The black hole disappeared. It was as if nothing was there.

~.~

The nine masters have a choice. They can either live in just one big house or go off on their own. Yagura has his own place near the house because he can't stand being around Roshi for to long and Naruto decided he needed to get the hell out of there. The other seven hang around the Master's house along with Naruto's mother.

"We're here! Kushina-saaannnn~ Give me some peacan pie~" Yagura sang as they entered the house.

Sasuke observed the outside of the house, it was surrounded by a swamp but the inside looked so clean and nice. "Make sure you take off your, Suke'. My mom hates cleaning the swamp mud out of the carpet." Naruto said with a smile. The Uchiha took his shoes off and followed his blonde into the front room. He gulped when he saw the other masters. They all looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Uchiha!"

Next thing the raven knew, he was on his back with many weapons pointing to his throat. "Hey! Guys, let Sasuke up!" The blonde helped his boyfriend up and clung to his arm. "This is my boyfriend! Jesus!"

"_This _is the _fabulous _boyfriend Yagura told us about?" Han said and they all turned to Yagura; who was hiding behind Utakata. "W-welll u-um... He isn't like Madara...umm.."

"Well it doesn't matter! If Naru-chan likes him and trusts him then we must too!" Yigito said with a huge smile. She wrapped an arm around Sasukes shoulders and sat him on the cream colored couch. "I'm Yigito! My actual name is Nii and Yigito is my last name but just call me Yigito!" Coal black eyes scanned this women. She wore a purple tank top and white shorts that went down to her knee's. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail. "And this little puff ball is Nibi." Yigito lifted up a purple cat. This cat had curls all over her coat and stared at Sasuke with a bored exspression.

"Sanbi owes me his tuna now. I told him Yagura lied about Naruto-sama's lover." Nibi said and smirked at her spiritual brother. Sanbi growled at her then cursed his master.

"Hmph. Uchiha's are still evil people. I can't trust them at all." Roshi said with a snort. Roshi had red hair that was tied into a ponytail. His beard covered most of his face. Yonbi lay over his master's shoulders and nodded to Sasuke. "He doesn't seem like a threat, Roshi-sama." Roshi sneered then leaned on the wall. He wore traditional japanese clothing from long ago.

"Well...I guess he can't be bad.. since Naru-sama is with him! And we all know what happened to Minato-sama!" Gobi said from his masters shoulder. Han looked down on Sasuke then smiled under his scarf, which covered his mouth and nose. He wore a straw hat and his clothes hung from his muscular body. Gobi purred and his tail swung back and forth around his his masters neck. The fifth spirit was white and had black markings under his eyes, dot like patterns. He had gold rings around his front paws and forlegs, along with his white tail. His paws were black and so was the tip of his tail.

"Well I think he's perfect for Naru-chan! He's handsome, looks smart, and must be a god in bed for Naruto to be that protective of him!" Fu gushed then winked at Naruto. Fu had mint green hair and dazzling hazel eyes. She wore a tight shirt and stopped right above her belly button. Her shorts clung to skin and stopped just above her knees. "Hm... I don't think they slept together, Fu-sama! But there still cute!" Nanabi giggled and jumped onto Sasuke's stomach. She had sleek black fur with a tint of green in it. The hair between her ears was formed into a mohawk and she had big green eyes. She had markings under her eyes that were green.

"Mom! Where are you?" Naruto shouted out of nowhere and a women made her way down the stairs. She had long strawberry red hair and a slim body. She wore a white dress that went down to her knees. "Welcome home Naru-"

"Naruto-kuunnn! I missed yooouuuu~" a purple haired girl said as she raced down the stairs and tackled the blonde down to the ground.

Naruto's worst nightmare is here.

Mimi Fuji.

"Oh Naruto-kun! We can finally get married!" she cried.

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto shouted at the same time.

* * *

*A court yard is like in the middle of the school, ya know?

*That just sounds wrong..

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Trouble, Breaking in and Terrible thoughts**_

The dorm room was quiet. Deathly quiet. Any ordinary person would've realized that nothing was wrong with this. The only thing not normal was the ajar door that hung on its hinges. Of course, no one was around because it was in fact very late at night.

Itachi Uchiha stalked around Naruto's living room and instantly knew his little brother had been here. He saw Sasuke's navy blue jacket on the arm of the couch and smirked. So the rumors are true, his brother was dating a little witch. Not just any witch, the witch that held the key to his power! The Uchiha walked around the dorm, purposely avoiding the upstairs.

The raven searches the kitchen and only finds packaged ramen. Where's all the food? Have they gone somewhere? Those thoughts ran through his head as he climbed the stairs. Itachi opened the bedroom door and instantly noticed the pictures sitting and hanging all over the place.

Itachi picks one up, its the blonde with what he is assuming is his mother. He picks up another, Naruto is smiling and has his arms wrapped around a smaller boy with sandy blonde hair and violet eyes. "Hn. Same boy.. Interesting." The next picture has his brother in it. It was their high school graduation. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are standing there with dioploma's in their hands. The Uchiha sighed, he missed his brother terribly but his brother wasn't a Uchiha anymore, he had betrayed his family by protecting a witch.

The next picture made him smirk evily and pick it up. Naruto had a cat in his arms, the cat had orangered fur, yellow eyes, and what seemed like black whiskers on his cheeks. Itachi knew this creature had to be the Kyuubi and he put it in his pocket. The last picture was a group of people in a place that looked like a swamp.. They were all smiling and holding cats in their arms."The nine masters...kukuku..."

"This just keeps getting better and better..." The Uchiha said as he walked out the broken door.

~.~

"Oh Naruto-kun, your so handsome.." Mimi said in a dream like voice and went to touch his hair.

"Mimi, can you stop? I already told you, Sasuke is my boyfriend and I'm so not going to marry you..." The blonde witch said as he moved closer to Sasuke on the couch. Mimi flipped her purple hair and pouted. "What does that bitch have that I don't?"

Yagura snorted. "Well, for one thing, he has manners. Fuckin' whore..." The purple haired witch slammed her fist on Yagura's head and growled. The sandy blonde witch whined and held the forming bump on his head. "Bitch!" He then had to run for his life and hide behind his lover. Utakata took the bat out of Mimi's hands and bent it. ".Alone." he growled at the girl.

"Hmph! Asshole!" She spat and sat back down next to Naruto. "Why do I come here every year on this day?" she mumbled.

"Yes, why do you?" Sasuke finally said, venom seepinh from every word. Naruto cuddled into his arm and looked up with innocent blue eyes. "Sasuke...I'm sleepy.. Come to bed with me~" he purred. The raven sighed and picked him up bridal style, ignoring Mimi's protests. He started to climb the winding staircase and stopped at the top to look down at Mimi.

"Just for the record. Your going to have to get through me before you touch him, _got it_?" Mimi growled put but didn't move from her spot."Good." Sasuke then proceeded to take Naruto to their room.

"Jesus! Every fucking year she comes over here! Asking me to marry her! God damn!" Naruto complained as he stripped down to just his pants and boxers. Sasuke shook his head and sat on the bed. "Why doesn't anyone ask to her get the fuck out of here?"Naruto scratched his head. He remembered when Yagura yelled at her to get out and leave him alone but she only smirked and turned him into a pigeon. That pissed Killer Bee off, he made her get out by throwing her into the mud..."Ummm... shes scary with the magic. My mom always said she couldn't control it."

"Hn. How did you meet a girl like that? She's acts like a spoiled brat." Sasuke looked over at his blonde boyfriend and took a mental note to ravish that chest later.

"Its a looonnnnggg story... She was the girl I had sex with in Yagura's bed. We dated for about a year before I found out she was cheating on me with a mortal.. So we broke up. After the mortal died in a car accident, she came to me, begging I get back with her and I just flat out told her no. Apparently, she came to this twisted solution that if she tried hard enough, I would love her again and marry her...Stupid bitch." Naruto sat next to Sasuke and sighed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this all. I just really wanted to..." The blonde clenched his fists and sighed.

Sasuke grabbed his chin gently and kissed him softly. "Don't be, I'm having fun with you and that bitch will have to go through me to get to you." Naruto had tears in his eyes and he lay his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Your so sweet when your not being a bastard." The raven chuckled and hugged him close to his chest. "Your not so bad when your not acting like a dobe."

"Teme..."

"Dobe."

"Asshole."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Assface."

"Ass licker."

"Cock sucker."

Sasuke chuckled and looked down at Naruto hungrily. "I am a cock sucker, would you like to know how good I am?" Naruto smirked and crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips. "Can you handle me, _Sa-su-ke_?" That tone made Sasuke even harder than he already was and he pulled the blonde onto it, making him moan and rub his bubble ass against it.

"Sasuke..." A kiss interrupted him from speaking any further. The kiss became sloppy but neither of them cared. Sasuke, still kissing his blonde, leaned forward and was on top of him in a instant. His pale hands roamed over Naruto's chest and abs, the blonde broke the kiss to moan lowly. "Aahhh...Do-Don't stop..."

Naruto closed his eyes and let the pleasure take over but he was slowly leaking out magic. The raven kissed up and down his boyfriends chest and finally kissed the perked pink nub. The blonde arched beautifully and moaned huskily. Sasuke licked his lips, he started to lick and nip at the nub while he had his hand massage the other one. Naruto mewled in delight and opened his eyes, they widened a fraction and he jolted up. "YAGURA!" he screamed.

Sasuke looked over at the door to find it missing and Yagura was standing there with a camera. "Oh shit, you saw me! Buh bye!" he waved and made a swift gettaway. Naruto covered his bright red face and sighed. "Not again..." he raven took his hands away and kissed his cheek. "Not again what?"

"I...I.. lose control of magic when ever I get pleasured or distracted enough..That's why the door is missing and why Yagura took pictures of you...umm touching me.." Naruto blushed and placed his forehead on Sasuke's. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not a big deal. Sex isn't the only thing I think about." Sasuke's inner pervert begs to differ, "Being with you is enough for me."

"Sasuke...Your so sweet.." Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and they kissed. Both of them failed to notice a purple flash that went past their room.

~.~

Sasuke felt so warm. His hands went over the source of that warmth and he opened his eyes. They focused on Naruto's peaceful face. The raven sat up a little and noticed it was morning already. He rubbed his face then kissed the blondes cheek. Sasuke didn't want to wake him up just yet.

The Uchiha knew it was dangerous to go downstairs by himself but he did anyway. The raven was only in his boxers and was suprised to see that no one was up yet. He went into the kitchen to make himself coffee, he saw the machine on the far side of the counter and got to work. Sasuke heard the clacking of boots and turned his head slightly, he rolled his eyes at Mimi and dumped the coffee mix into the machine.

"Good morning, _Sasuke_." She said sickly sweet.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't have anything to say to her. The raven leaned on the counter and waited patiently for his drink.

"Funny isn't it? Your family was suppose to kill off his family. Yet, your dating your greatest enemy. Aren't you afraid that you'll kill him?" Mimi was playing mind games with him and Sasuke didn't like it one bit. "Funny how a slut like you can piss him off so much. Have you ever noticed that look he gives you? The look pure hatred? And your telling me I might kill him, he might kill you."

Mimi's face turned bright red with anger. "How could he like an animal like you? I'm pretty, curvy and a _women_!" The Uchiha smirked. "You had your chance and you lost it." The coffee machine beeped and Sasuke turned to it. Mimi raised her hand to his back and smiled. "Naruto would never love an animal like you..."

"What the he..." Sasuke was shrinking. He to cry out for help but it came out like a scratchy 'mew' No..She didn't! Sasuke landed on his ass and looked around. _That bitch turned me into a fucking cat!_ he thought immediately and ran between her legs. Mimi growled and chased after him. The black cat bolted up the stairs and clawed at Naruto's bedroom door. _Wake up, dobe! Wake up!_

"Ha! I got you, you stup..." She trailed off when the door opened and Naruto stumbled out. "Good Morning, Naruto-kun!"

"Mmm...mornin'...Ow!" The blonde looked down and saw a black cat biting his foot. Blue met black once again and Naruto growled at Mimi. "What the fuck did you do to Sasuke?" Naruto picked up his furry boyfriend and hugged him. "Oh Sasu...I'm sorry.." He knew that Mimi wasn't going to change him back unless he did something for her.

"Change him back, now!"

"Hell no! You were suppose to go out with me!"

"You cheated on me!"

"I..."

"Get out of my sight, now."

Mimi opened her mouth to protest but Sasuke hissed at her. The purple haired witch glared at the black cat but gave up and walked away. Naruto started to pet Sasuke as he walked downstairs. Yagura spit out the coffee he was drinking when he saw the blonde with the black cat. "What did she do? It took Bee Bee a month to change me back!" Naruto looked down sadly.

"Weeelll...We could look in the _Book of Magic_.." Yagura suggested.

"Good idea! Let's wake up Bee Bee!" The two got up and ran upstairs, leaving Sasuke on the couch. The magical cats all looked down on him and Kyuubi smiled like a fox. "Well Well...Hello Sasuke-kun.." All nine stalked around him and Sasuke gulped. _Oh fuck.._ He thought.

~.~

Everyone huddled around the _Book of Magic_ and Killer Bee scanned the pages. Sasuke lay in Naruto's lap, shaking like a leaf. The images the nine spirits revealed to him were disturbing and Naruto had saved him. Nanabi flirted with him... _Gross. Just gross..God Naruto's hand feels so good when he pets me.._ Sasuke started to purr and lift his head up into Naruto's hand.

"Fuck! Bad kitty! No purring!" Fu said then went into fit of giggles. The black cat glared at her and went back to purring. The blonde just rolled his eyes and continued to pet his furry boyfriend. Killer Bee snorted and looked up from the book. "Of course there is a price... Stupid book." He got up and looked over at the black cat.

"We have to make a potion to convert him back into his human form. It'll take a few days to find the ingredients around the swamp but we can do it since all of us will be helping," Killer Bee looked around and glared at them behind his black sunglasses, "_Right_?" Everyone nodded.

"Yes Bee Bee!" Yagura saluted and did a dance of excitement. He loved the swamp! The quick sand, alligators and poison plants made it all that more exciting. "Alright. We'll go into teams! Yagura, Yigito and Han, I need you to collect these plants." the black man waved his hand and a list appeared in Yagura's hand. "Roshi, Fu and Utakata, collect these alligator scales." They were handed a list. "Gaara, Kushina and myself will be getting the pure spring water from the west of the swamp." Gaara grunted and followed the rest out of the house. "And Naruto, you stay here with Sasuke and Kyuubi. If you run into any danger," Killer Bee let his glasses slide down his nose to reveal his choclolate eyes,"Don't hesitate to call for help."

Naruto nodded and stroked Sasuke more. "We'll be back by tomorrow." The front door closed and the blonde was all alone with two very moody cats. "Well, I guess we could play or something.." Naruto yawned and felt oddly drowsy. Sasuke sensed this and jumped down from his lap.

The black cat mewed and started to climb up the steps. The witch scooped him up and went into their room. He lay down on the bed with Sasuke on his stomach. "You make a pretty cute cat, Sasuke. And your not so bastardy when your rubbing against my stomach." The black cat hissed and lowered his ears then clawed Naruto's stomach.

"Ow! Stop clawing me you little shit!"

"Sasuke! Bad! Do not crawl into my pants!"

"NO! Not the jewels! OW! SASUKE!"

Sasuke licked his paws free of any blood and looked at his dobe, who was covered in claw marks. Naruto was hugging his nuts and glaring at his furry boyfriend. "You little bastard! Maybe I should keep you a cat for biting my balls!"

A yowl then a scream of agony followed that sentence. "SASUKE!"

* * *

_Sasuke is so mean and grumpy 3 Review please. -Snow_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sasuke Explores the House**_

The swamp was musky. The growls of crocodiles are heard throughout the moss covered trees. Itachi didn't know how someone could live here but he had to find this house. He gritted his teeth and grunted as he put one foot in front of the other, he was trekking through thick mud. "This is disgusting! Yigito, look at this thing!" a voice yelled and Itachi hid behind a tree.

"Ugh, Yagura! Quit being an idiot and lets go! We have to get back to the house quickly and we haven't even collected anything!" another voie retorted.

"Your no fun! Besides, Naruto and Sasuke are probably fuckin' like bunnies." Itachi growled lowly and treaded away from the voices. As soon as their out of earshot, Itachi relaxed. So his brother sexually invovled with this filthy thing? All the more better to rip them apart.

Itachi finally reached solid ground and looked down at his boots. "Great..." he mumbled. The Uchiha sighed and looked around. His evil smile almost ripped his face in half. There it was, a house on top of the hill, the sun setting over it. "Perfect..I'll just have to wait until night hits..kukuku."

The raven hid in nearby moss covered trees and waited for his chance to kill.

~.~

Sasuke licked his paw as his boyfriend stood over the bathroom sink, cleaning the cuts on his arms. "Damnit, Sasuke! These hurt like hell!" the blonde complained then glared at his furry lover. The cat hissed then raised his paw, Naruto squealed and ran from the room. Sasuke followed but was stopped by a closed door.

"Fuckin' cat! Stay out there if your going to scratch me! I'm taking a nap, damnit!" Naruto yelled and the Uchiha heard the footsteps. _Idiot. I'm in a shitty mood! I'm a cat for god sakes! I can't hump you unless its your leg! _Sasuke thought as he made his way into Yagura's room. _Time for some dirt diggin'_ he thought as he crawled under the bed.

The cat found a pile of magazines and flipped one open with his paws. His dark eyes were greeted with pictures of naked men. Sasuke hissed and clawed each and everyone of the magazine pictures._ Little perverted ompalompa!_ The Uchiha went around the room some more and found unpleasant things in the closet. _How many colors are there for these things!_ Sasuke bit into an elastic black dildo then raked the head with his claws.

He left the room and went into the next one. The cat jumped on the bed and a purple bra fell from the sky and onto his head*. Sasuke shook it off and started to play with it. He heard laughing and looked up with the strap in his jaws. "Awwww! Sasu! Your so cute~" Naruto purred and picked him up.

The blonde went downstairs and opened the fridge. He took out some tuna and the milk carton then set them on the counter. "I forgive you by the way." Naruto said as he set Sasuke down next to where he would be making his dinner. The black cat rubbed his head on Naruto's hand and purred. "Awww..." The witch lifted up his furry boyfriend and laughed when Sasuke licked his hand.

"God, how could you get any cuter?" He kissed the top of the black head and put him on the floor. Naruto put the tuna down with a little milk mixed into it. "Enjoy while I take a shower." The blonde winked and raced off.

Sasuke started to lick the tuna innocently and purred. He loved it. Fish was his new favorite thing at the moment.

The cat sat up and licked his lips. He mewed in satisfaction and watched the suns last rays fall over the edge of the swamp equator line. _Being a cat isn't so bad but one things for sure, I'm going to screw that blonde on everything in this house._ he thought and let out a raspy laugh that sounded like a chuckle.

Sasuke rested on the couch and waited for his idiot of a boyfriend to get out of the shower. His eyes felt so heavy and they started to close. The Uchiha fell into a content sleep. He was awoken a few minutes later by hearing a door opening and closing. Were they back already? The question ran through his head but it was quickly answered.

"I see that it's true. Those idiots turned you into a cat for trying to tell me where your their hideout is. Don't worry otouto, your aniki will make them all go away, especially that blonde." Itachi said as he picked up his yowling brother and chuckled softly.

~.~

Yagura groaned and rubbed one of his feet. Yigito was working him harder than he wanted to work. They had so many plants to collect and it was hard. "Can we stop for like 3 seconds, please? My feet are killin' me!" He complained. Yigito turned, the blue lit torch in her hand swirling. "God your so lazy!" Han watched the two argue like children and looked over to the white cat on his shoulder. "Gobi, why are we always surrounded by bickering fools?" The cat shrugged.

"Hey you two, lets rest for a little bit. We've been walking around for hours." Han said and sat next to Yagura. The sandy blonde witch sighed in relief and layed back.

Yigito grumbled and sat on the other side of Han. "Why can't we just use our magic to get the plants?" Yagura asked. "Because, these are rare and dangerous plants." They all groaned again as the sun set even further and Yigito's torch burned brighter. "Besides, we have one more plant to go, The Venus fly trap's leaves."

"Yikes! Those creatures always are greedy about their things.." Yagura moaned again as he got up. "Well..Let's get this over with, me as bait again, right?" The two other witched nodded.

The small group treaded for another fifteen minutes before they came to a clearing. Yagura stood in the middle as the other two hid. He took out a t-bone stake and put it on his head. "Come and get it you ugly monster!" He called out and sure enough giant vines rustled and a giant head came from the shadows. The Venus fly trap or as Yagura liked to call him Midori*, had purple spots on the top of his head and green ones on the bottom. He had a large mouth with rows of razor sharp teeth, purple salivia dripped from his open mouth as his face neared Yagura. "What does this witch want? Drugging me again?" it said. Midori raised his giant leaf hands and smirked. (A/N: Midori looks like Petey the Piranha from the Mario games)

"You learn fast, ugly. I want some of your leaves, hand em' over or pay the price!" Yagura pulled out his staff and pointed it at Midori. The plant laughed and lifted his massive vines up. "Hit me with your best shot little one!" Yagura only smirked and ran forward. He dodged the oncoming vines and whistled for Sanbi to come in and cut off the leaf arms of the creature. Sanbi jumped down from the tree and gathered swamp water in his paws as he stood on his forelegs. "Got cha' chief!" The gray cat yelled as he ran up one vine then launched into the air. Sanbi whirled the water as if it were a whip and sent it flying towards the left arm. A clean cut.

Yagura caught the massive leaf and dodged yet another vine. It barely missed his head. "Foolish witch! I'll kill you for that one!" Midori yelled as he slammed down his remaining arm. The swamp water sloshed and it came in waves towards the small witch. "Ha! You can't kill me you ugly thing!" Yagura laughed and ran towards the wave, he cut through it with his staff and landed cleanly. He aimed for the other arm and swung his staff around in the air. He flung it and the staff sliced through the other arm easily.

Midori roared as Yigito caught the other arm and they made a run for it. "Damn you! Damn you!" Midori kept yelling in an outrage.

"Quit your crying! You'll grow them back in like two hours!" Yagura yelled over his shoulder. "What a baby.."

"Come on, lets get back to camp and see if the others are back yet." Yigito said and they all walked into the forming fog.

*.*.*

Utakata sighed as the fog surrounded his small group and slid his hands into his pockets. He couldn't even give Yagura a kiss good bye and that pissed him off. And Fu's whining didn't help. "Ugghhh the mud is getting in my sandals! Roshi carry me!"

"No." the redhead said and kept walking.

"Whhy?"

"You have your own legs, use them."

"Mean! Your just mean!"

"Shut up the both of you! You know the crocodiles hate noise!" Utakata spat angrily and they went silent. With the pace they were going at, they finally reached Crocodile cove. A moss covered cave where the reptiles rest during the day. There small group waited at the waters edge and sure enough, three of the slimy creatures surfaced and swam towards the cove with the witches on their backs.

As soon as they got to the other bank, the two reptiles went back down into the murky water. The three stepped into the cave and waited for the croc leader to show her ugly mug. "Mai mai... Three little witches in my cave? What an honor!" a feminine but raspy voice said. A great white crocodile crawled under the moonlight and smiled. "What can I do you for oh great ones?"

"We need one of your scales, Shiro." Fu giggled.

"Mai...I'll give you one if you solve this riddle." the she crocodile said in her southern drawl.

"Go ahead." They all knew that Shiro was as slimy as the rest of her followers but they were prepared for the worst.

"Would you rather a Crocodile eat you or an Alligator?" Shiro said as two black reptiles slide from the darkness, growling. One was a Croc and the other an Alligator. "Well? Answer, my dear witches."

Fu giggled and walked over to the alligator. "This one!"

"Why would you say that, lady?" the reptile asked in a southern accent.

"Because!" Fu lifted up her foot then drop kicked the alligator in the neck, instantly killing it. "Your easy to kill!"

Shiro chuckled and sat up on her haunches. "I believe I owe you a scale, my dear witches." she pulled a scale from her underbelly and handed it to Utakata. "Have a nice day!" She called to them then turned to the quivering crocodile.

"That un sure scares me ma'." it said.

"You bet your scaly ass she does.." Shiro said before both sunk back into the darkness.

*.*.*

Killer Bee chopped the growing bushes that surrounded the spring. He helped Kushina up onto the hill and turned to the clear water. "Perfect! It doesn't even look like Chi is here!" He called cheerfully. Kushina nodded and went to the waters edge and was just about to dip the cup in when the water started to swirl. "Who dares steal from my spring?" a booming voice asked.

"Um...Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki?" the mother called with a smile.

A dragons head came out from the waters middle and stared at the red headed women. "Namikaze? As in Minato's wife?" the great water dragon asked.

"Why yes."

"How is the son?"

"Oh well the same as the last time we came here. Kinda thick headed."

"Yes.. What may I do for you?" Chin said. Killer Bee stepped forward and threw the cup at the guardian. The southern chinese dragon caught it was ease and looked it over. "A potion vile?"

"We need some of your pure water, Chin-sama." Kushina said calmly.

The dragon looked at the witches and nodded his great head. He slipped into the water and came back up not a second later. Chin handed Kushina the cup and bowed his head in respect. "May Minato-sama live in peace." he said before he went back under the water. "What a nice creature. Much better than most of them."

"Well, he is the guardian of pure water."

"Indeed." Gaara said and they traveled down the hill, back into the swamp.

Chin surfaced and watched them leave. "May luck be on your side, witches, for a great evil is upon you.." he said and then sunk back into the water.

~.~

Naruto dried his hair and slid flanal pants onto his slim waist. He traced the marking on his stomach and sighed. "Well, time to get that grumpy kitty." the blonde said with a giggle.

The witch climbed down the stairs and noticed how dark it got in the time he was in the shower. "Woah.. Where's the light...?" he reached around for it then clicked the living room lights on. The breath in his throat caught and a lump formed. Itachi sat on the couch, petting Sasuke. His eyes were blood red and he smiled as he stroked his hissing brother.

"Finally out I see... Well I suggest you sit in that chair before I kill my helpless brother." the oldest Uchiha said and looked up at the half naked blonde.

Naruto sat in the armchair and didn't protest when Itachi bound him to it and gagged his mouth with torn clothe. Itachi caressed his cheek gently and smirked when the blonde shuddered under his touch. "Foolish witch.. you can't hide forever." he said into his ear. The Uchiha held his furry brother under his arm and chuckled when Sasuke hissed and yowled. "Now now Sasuke, we wouldn't want Naru-chan hurt would we?" the cat immediately stopped struggling.

"Mmggghh!" Naruto said behind his hand and looked at Sasuke. The cat mewed and gave the blonde a helpless look.

"Let's wait until all your friends are here, shall we? Then I'll gut my brother alive as I lay around their corpses." Itachi smiled wildly and sat back onto the couch.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at him wide eyed and had no choice but to wait for their doom.

They were Bewitched...

* * *

*Bra's can't fly! But they can fall from their perch lol

*Midori means Green in japanese

Review and stay tuned to see what happens next! This isn't the last chapter ppl! -Snow


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Danger Danger_**

Yagura skipped into camp and proudly held the giant leaf over his head. "Uta-kun~ Look look!" he danced around his boyfriend with a smile. Utakata smiled also and placed his hand on the sandy blondes head."Did you get the scale, Uta-kun?"

"Of course." He held up a shining scale."Did you think I wouldn't?"

The sandy blonde witch blushed and shook his head frantically. "No! No! Your amazing Uta-kun!"

"And your beautiful." Utakata leaned down and kissed him lightly. Yagura clutched his jacket and leaned into the kiss. _Uta..._ he thought blissfully as his lover slide his tongue into the others mouth. They seperated when they heard a cough and Yagura looked over to his the rest of the group watching them make out. "Oops! I forgot you guys were there..." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like we have a Naruto Jr." Yigito said with a smirk. Yagura flushed and scoffed. "Shut up."

Killer Bee cleared his throat and the small group turned their attention to him. We need to get back and make the potion. Pak your stuff, people and let's get home!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone said in unision and started to pack up their tents and supplies. The group traveled through the dark swamp, talking ever so loudly. Yagura walked along side his lover and accasionally bumped hips with him. Utakata looked over at him and rolled his dark eyes. The sandy blonde smiled a little then winked. "I'll prepare myself" he mouthed with a giggle.

Yagura ran up the hill, ahead of the group. He wanted to tell Naruto about how he owned the biggest and meanest plant in the swamp! The witch burst through the door and yelled, "We're home, Naru-chan!" Yagura set his bag down and ran into the living room. He giggled and swayed his hips. "We got all the stuff..." he stopped when he felt the cold metal against his throat.

"Don't scream and I might not kill you.." a deep but sex laced voice said in his ear.

"W-who...are you...?" the witch asked shakily.

"Mmmmhggh!" a muffled cry said and Yagura saw Naruto tied to a chair and Sasuke was laying in his lap, his paws were tied together. "Naru!" Yagura bolted around the figure and kneeled in front of his best friend. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" the sandy blonde witch turned to Itachi and growled. "You bastard! How could you do this to a person?" he spat. Itachi chuckled and brought the golden sword to the small boys throat.

"No witch deserves to live...you aren't human."

"Jesus, Yagura! You'll make my die of a heart attack if...you..." Utakata stood in the entry way of the living room. He saw the blade pressed up to his kneeling boyfriends throat. "Yagura!"

"Uta..." tears slipped down rosy cheeks. "I..."

"Shut up or I'll kill this blonde brat." Itachi said and lifted Yagura up by his hair. He threw him on the couch and turned to the other raven. "Just you and me." The Uchiha smirked and weilded the golden sword in both hands. Utakata's breath stopped in his throat when he got a good look at the sword. "That's...the Yondaime.."

"Yes, it is. My grandfather hid it in his mansion and I found it. Amazing how stupid you creatures are, making weapons that killed you own kind." Itachi slide a thin pale finger along the sword and his smirk grew even wider. "I guess it's time for you to die." Itachi went forward and lunged the golden sword towards Utakata. The witch in white swiftly dodged and brought a small flute out. "Rokubi!" The fat white cat was instantly at his side and his fur bristled with electricity. "I'm not going to die today!" Utakata blew into his flute and a jolt of lightning went towards Itachi. The Uchiha held the sworde in front of him and cut straight through the bolt.

"My turn..." Itachi twirled the sword around then sent it flying at Utakata. The witch hit the floor but his cat quickly ran at Itachi, he started to roll up into a ball and flew across the floor with lightning speed. Rokubi used his hind legs to launch off the ground and cannon balled towards Itachi. The Uchiha back flipped away from the cat's attack and held out his hand to retrieve his sword.

Suddenly a sound wave came out of nowhere and the Uchiha fell onto one knee. He turned to see Nanabi, her eyes glowing green. The black cat roared again and the sound wave broke floor boards as it cascaded towards Itachi. The Uchiha jumped up and landed on the top of the couch, only to dodge multiple kicks and punches. Itachi was fed up with this and he punched the offended in the throat. Fu coughed up blood but backed off the attacker.

Itachi took in his surroundings and saw the witches surrounded him. Yigito's hands were aflamed blue and she was growling at him. Killed Bee had his eight arms out and was in his fighting stance. Roshi had his index and forefinger against his lips, ready to blow a burning fireball at the young man. Han had his samurai sword out and it was pointed at the Uchiha. And Gaara had his scowl on, the sand gorde already forming sand around him. Itachi was annoyed by now, he leaned forward and picked Yagura up by his arm, popping his socket out of place. Yagura cried out in pain but it was muffled as he was thrown into Yigito and Han. The Uchiha grabbed Naruto and cut his restraints then lifted him. "No one follow me or he dies.."

Everyone brought their weapons down and growled softly. Kushina had her hands clasped over her mouth to silence her sobs as her little boy was being pulled towards the backdoor. Itachi tucked Sasuke under his arm and threw Naruto over his shoulder then ran out into the backyard. He swiftly jumped the fence and disappeared into the dark and foggy swamp.

The witches went to jump over the fence but Killer Bee stopped them. "We have two injured and he _will _kill Naruto. We need to trust that blonde baka.." They all looked at Utakata stroking Yagura's blood covered cheek and Fu getting her throat healed by Gobi.

"Alright.."

~.~

Naruto groaned as he was thrown onto the ground. He crawled away from the Uchiha but was stopped when a foot planted itself into his back. "No.." he murmured into the dirt. Itachi wrapped the gag around the boys mouth again and carelessly dropped his little brother. Sasuke landed with a thump and a low growl.

"Now now little brother... No need to get hasty." The older Uchiha bent down and cupped the blondes tear stained cheek. "I wonder what my brother would think of you if you slept with his brother?" Naruto struggled more and yelled under the gag. "Nnmmmoo! Saannnssseee!" He kicked his legs and tried to push Itachi away with his free hands.

"I wouldn't struggle, it'll only make it more _painful_!" Itachi brought the sword down into Naruto's shoulder and the blonde's tears only increased but his struggles stopped immediately. The Uchiha stroked his hair and shushed him with a kiss to the forehead. "You really are cute, blondes are my thing.."

Sasuke has had enough, he bit through the last bit of the rope and jumped onto his brother's back. He hissed and scratched down the pale back. Itachi jumped up and reached around for his brother but the cat was in the middle of his back. Naruto backed up against a tree and undid the gag ball. "Stop! Please!" he called. But Sasuke wouldn't stop biting into the pale skin and tearing it open with his claws. Finally, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the fur on his neck and yanked him off. The cat hissed and clawef at the hand but was thrown into the black swamp. "I told you to behave!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to go after him but Itachi threw him against the ground and started to forcefully suck on his neck. "No! Sasuke!" The blonde was backhanded and he heard his shirt rip open. "Be quiet if you know what's good for you." Itachi said into his ear before he bit it harshly. Naruto whimpered in pain and the tears fell openly from his cheeks. He didn't want this, he wanted Sasuke...

"Sasukee..." he whispered but wa promptly backhanded again.

"I said shhut the fuck up!" Itachi said then pulled down the blondes pants and boxers. Only to his knees. "No! No! Stop!" The blonde cried as he was turned over on his sotmach and his ass was forced into the air. "SASUKE!"

"NO!" Sasuke ran out of the swamp, in only his boxers(A/N: Remember folks, he was in his boxers before he was neko-fied)and tackled his brother. The red flare of the Sharingan in his eyes. "Get away from him." He punched his brother in the face over and over until he was sure his brother was unconscious. Naruto sat up and pulled his pants up but cried out in pain, his shoulder was bleeding profusly. Sasuke turned to him and picked him up bridal style. "Come on..."

Naruto leaned onto his boyfriends chest and noticed the limp in his step. "Sasuke...Your.."

"Shh...Your injury is worse, I only twisted my ankle." Sasuke kissed him and started to walk a little faster. Itachi's still figure was getting father and farther away but neither noticed his fingers twitch angrily.

~.~

Sasuke had to rest after the first mile. His ankle was swollen by now. "Twisted my ass, Sasuke!" Naruto said and leaned against the raven. The Uchiha wrapped an arm around him and panted. "Yeah well, we needed to get outta there, ok?" The blonde nodded and winced from the pain. The two just sat under a dying tree and listened to the night noises of the swamp.

"What're we gonna do, Suke?" the blonde asked, pain laced his voice.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure the house is about another mile and I can't feel my left leg at the moment. Not to mention your shoulder is fucked up." Sasuke weeved his hands through the blondes hair and his panting filled the small clearing they were currently sitting in.

"Yeah...I'm sleepy.." Naruto's eye felt so heavy.

"Don't you dare fall asleep!" Sasuke leaned down and planted a kiss on the blonde pink lips. He's been craving a kiss from his dobe for awhile now. The raven traced Naruto's bottom lick then gave it a good suck. The witch moaned and opened his mouth automatically, the others tongue entered his mouth and promptly played with his slightly smaller muscle. Naruto broke the kiss and buried his face into the crook fo Sasuke's neck. "I'm scared..." he admitted.

"I'll protect you, I promise.."

"He's to strong, Sasuke. You'll get hurt..." Naruto held onto Sasuke as if his life was going to be taken away from him and he let the tears fall down his cheeks again. "But it'll be worth it... I'll protect you." The raven kissed away the tears and smiled.

"How cute...But your right, otouto, it will be worth it to see his lifeless broken body on the floor." Itachi said as he stepped into the clearing. The moonlight shined off Naruto's fathers sword and the oldest Uchiha smirked. Sasuke tried to get up but his ankle prevented him from doing so. "Shit..."

"Cornered like mice..." Itachi started to walk forward and Naruto whimpered then clung to Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Shh.. just close your eyes..." the raven whispered in his ear and he was held tighter.

And Naruto did close his eyes, along with Sasuke and they waited for their deaths but neither felt the cold blade of the Yondaime. Instead, they heard a gargling sound and both looked up quickly.

"Deidara-sensei...?" Naruto questioned. His vision was going blurry and he couldn't really see anything. The blonde felt extremely dizzy and sleepy.

"In the flesh, Naru! Hey.. are you..." Naruto didn't hear the rest of his sentence because everything went black.

_"Naruto!"_ was the last thing he heard.

* * *

**Ooohh cliffy...Sorry guys.. Next chapter is the Epilogue. Wait and see what happens. Review please :3**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Epilogue**_

The wind was cool and the neighborhood was littered with tiny children running around in costumes. Parents and older siblings had a hard time keeping up with the kids on sugar high. There was a rumor going around the neighborhood that you get the best candy at the house at the end of the street.

The house at the end of the street was two stories tall and had orange and blue flowers blooming in the front, next to the door. Halloween decorations were scattered all over the lawn and the house itself. Three children, at least twelve, stood in front of the fence door. "You go in, Kou. Your the biggest.." the smallest said.

"No way! You go!" Kou protested with a shudder. The girl in the middle looked up at the house, her glittery princess costume shining off the moon light. "I'll go, you babies." she said and walked up to the door. A small finger ran the door bell and she waited for the door to open.

A pool of light surrounded her and a boy with dark hair stood there. His grey eyes looked at her then he turned. "Dad! Trick or treaters!" he called into the house. The girl observed the boy, he looked thirteen. His hair was as dark as the sky but his eyes weren't completely dark, they were grey with green speckles in them. "Give them candy! And hurry, the air conditioning is on." a deeper voice answered.

"Lazy..." the boy mumbled and went into the house then came back with an orange bowl of candy. He scooped a hand in and gave it to the girl. "Happy Halloween.." the boy said.

"I've never seen you around here, do I know you?" the girl asked and the boy smirked.

"I don't see why you would. I'm home schooled, also we just moved here about 3 months ago." the boy said as he closed the door and stepped outside with the girl. "Oh..." she said then looked towards the two empty spaces on the sidewalk. "You live here with your parents?"

"Tsk, no. I'm adopted but I call them mom and dad." the boy shrugged and looked at his finger nails. "I'm Yoru."

"Oh, I'm Jun." she said with a small curtsy.

"Well I better get back inside before they eat all the food." Yoru said and opened the door. "It was nice meeting you Jun, Happy Halloween." he smiled and entered the house.

"He has a nice smile..." Jun said before she left the property and ran down the street to find her friends.

Yoru watched her go through the window then let out a huge sigh. "She's gone!" he called and ten people came out of the shadows.

"Thank god! Stupid bitches always ruin the fun!" the smaller of the group said. Another hit him over the head with its fist and yelled curses. Yoru shook his head and stood next to the raven leaning against the wall. Yagura rubbed the back of his head and stuck his tongue out at Yigito. "Bitch bitch bitch!" he taunted. Yigito nearly jumped on him but Utakata stopped her from any more violence. "Refrain from acting like dumbasses for once." he said calmly.

After that was said and done. The masters surrounded a pot of green liquid and started chanting again. Sasuke Uchiha watched them perform a yearly thing and rolled his eyes. Fives years of this crap was getting old. But his eyes were only on one of the nine individuals. A certain blonde haired idiot. "Oi, dobe. Try not to make it explode like last time." Naruto gave his lover a heated glare and continued to chant.

The mixture started to bubble then a green thing popped out of it and onto the carpet. The green creature looked up at its master's and glubbed. "Urrrgggg!" it said and sucked up all its green ooze from the carpet. "We did it! Yes!" Naruto called and picked up the green slime ball. The slime ball was handed to Yoru, who started to mold it into a cat figurine. The green thing started to turn yellow and its once clumpy figure became fur. It formed legs and a long slim tail then a snout with teeth and a nose. Its newly formed eyes opened to reveal chocolate brown ovals. "I'll call him Kin." Yoru said as the cat climbed onto his shoulder and purred. This was not a spirit cat but a magical companion that a witch could depend on.

"Woohoo! Good job Yoru." Naruto put an arm around him and smiled proudly.

"Thanks mom."

~.~

After everyone left, only Naruto, Sasuke and Yoru remained. They sat on the couch, sipping tea and just watching the fireplace dance. "What a night. Who came to the door, Yoru?" Sasuke asked his adopted son. Yoru snorted and leaned back against the couch. "Some bimbo that probably wants in my pants."

"Aw, not all women are like that, Yo Yo!" Naruto said.

"But dad said all women want in your pants if your good looking." Yoru protested.

"Tsk, I didn't want into the temes pants when we first met. I didn't even think about it then."

"Didn't you two meet, like..."

"Six years ago." they couple said in unison.

"Ah, yes. So when did you have sex?" Yoru sat up a little and took a quick sip of his tea. Sasuke started to chuckle but Naruto slapped him upside the head.

"We made _love _on my birthday the following year after I hurt my shoulder blade." Naruto answered before Sasuke could.

"Uh huh..."

"On this couch." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Yoru jumped up from the couch and made a gagging noise. He downed the rest of his beverage and put it in the sink, leaving them for a moment. The dark haired boy started to head upstairs, "I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" he called then slammed his door shut. Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm and pouted with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ass." was all he said.

"It made him leave didn't it?" The raven leaned down and kissed his husband of 5 years and wrapped a pale arm around the thin waist. Naruto leaned into the kiss and sighed contently. How he loved his perverted asshole. "Remember when we adopted him? At the orphanage in the old town of Salem?" Sasuke nodded curtly and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"That hateful town that locked away the poor children whos parents were burned to death." Naruto just kissed him and placed his head on the raven's shoulder. "Yeah.."

"Speaking of that night...We've always tried to forget it, Suke but there has always been something bothering me.." the blonde said and ran his finger over the ravens chest.

"Hn?"

"How did you change back? The spell was secure.."

"I have no idea. After Itachi threw me into the undergrowth, I hit a tree and landed on my paws. I heard you screaming for help and that blinded me with red. I suppose I changed after my sharingan appeared." The Uchiha said and hugged his husband closer. "And after I saw you were hurt...I just went crazy.." Naruto kissed along his collar bone.

"You hurt yourself pretty bad too, teme." the witch said quietly. Then a kinky idea popped inside his head and Naruto suddenly got up. "I'll be right back!" The blonde bolted upstairs with a huge grin and entered their bedroom. He went through the closet they shared and found his kitty costume he got Yoru last year. The witch then went rummaging through the top of the closet and found the item he was looking for.

Sasuke was laying horizontally on the couch when he heard footsteps. The raven lifted his head up slightly and his mouth almost hit the floor. There was his blonde, walking down the stairs, shaking his hips, with cat ears on and a cat tail swinging around his legs. He had kitty paws on and black underwear. "Are those real.." Naruto pet his ears and purred. "Yes."

The blonde straddled Sasuke's hips and placed his paws on the Uchihas chest. "Does Sasuke like?" he asked seductively and wiggled his ass a little, rubbing the hardening member. "Yes, Sasuke likes very much.."

The raven reached over to play with his husbands hole but found a little suprise. "Naruto?"

"I thought it would make it more fun. I had a daydream like this once..." the blonde pondered then looked up at the squeak he heard.

"You guys are so gross..." Yoru said, a magazine in his hand. "Could you please just keep it down?"

They watched the thirteen year old go back upstairs then Sasuke smirked. "A daydream huh?" he moved the dildo around and his smirk grew wider when the blonde gasped in pleasure. "Y-yes..ha..." Naruto started to pant lowly as his lover continued to play with the blue dildo. "Why didn't you pick the vibrator?" Sasuke asked.

"This one was custom made." Naruto reached down and pulled it out with a breathy moan. The dildo was just like any other, elastic blue. But when Naruto turned it to its side, the Uchiha was there and in big bold letters it said: **I get fucked by Sasuke Uchiha.** The raven only smirked and took the dildo from the blonde. "Yes you do."

Let the night of activities begin. It was going to be one hell of a Halloween.

Fin.

* * *

_Yay! Another story finished! How exciting! Please review :3_


	9. Special Announcment!

_**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that i'll be starting a new story tomorrow or the next day! It's call Hentai Magnet and I'm really excited to write it for you because its my first Naruto POV story! I hope ya'll like it and enjoy the drama I have cooking up. I actually planned this one with my friend and beta ThornDarkAngel. It's a pretty good story line.**_

_**This will be a SasuNaru like all the rest are. It's a bit different from the others because its from a POV but hey I wanted to try it. I really hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**_

_**-Snow 3**_


End file.
